Disappearance of day
by Saebryll
Summary: If you had to pick between an early death and everlasting life, Which would you choose? You think it's a horrible choice to have to make, but when you love someone, the choice isn't as hard as you'd imagine.
1. Chapter I: In the Beginning

**Begining Notes: This is my first story and I hope it will be really unique, please enjoy. Thanks to my beta KissxTemptationx  


* * *

  
**

_Rains Hand 14, 434th era, year of the dragon, Morndas. _

_Amazing, simply AMAZING__!__ Who knew that a body could roil in that fashion__?__I would never have guessed __an__ Argonian could scream that loud, but again, bandits really do deserve no mercy__…__ especially when dealing with me. I have arrived at the Faregyll Inn today and I will be moving on __to__ the Imperial city in as little as a day. I can only hope __arriving sooner;__ I don't like the looks I got when I arrived here__.__ That Breton boy unnerves me, but he doesn't know who he's dealing with. You DO NOT mess with a House Nirvane witch. Anyway, I should hope to write tomorrow. _

My elegant, elven script graced the pages as I flipped through my diary, just finishing the last of my entry for today. I really didn't like this inn but it was much better then that other one. Who would ever want to sleep at a place called the Inn of Ill Omen? Unless you feel like dying, I would never. But this inn couldn't be much better. I mean that boy at the front, Alix I believe I heard the Innkeeper address him, had an odd persona about him. Like he secretly wanted to do something horrible to me.

Too damn bad, I'm Nirvane. I'd be happy to turn him into a chicken and then properly roast him alive. House Nirvane of Morrowind; not a very big house by any standards but it was big enough even though Telvanni eclipses us. Nirvane came into power several years back, maybe a decade when Indoril finally fell into ruins. Nirvane took their place and I was the heiress considering daddy started the house. It is unnatural for New Houses to take such a big standing but an opportunity presented itself and we took it.

The funny thing is Nirvane are a lot like Telvanni, just without the horrid mushroom homes and tacky dressing styles.

And Nirvane are much better mages.

There was a sharp rap at my door and I scowled in that general direction. I hate it when people interrupt my train of thought.

"Madam Nirvane... your meal." The voice belonged to a young lad no doubt. I was right when I swung the door open with a telekinesis spell.

"On the nightstand, your tip is there as well." I stood up slowly and smoothed my skirt out. The dark blue wrap and black skirt looked fabulous compared next to my olive blue skin tone.

"Yes, madam." The boy seemed slightly awkward as he walked and his eyes brimmed with tears. He walked past me and I caught a small cut on his shoulder where his cheap tunic didn't cover. I covertly cast a variation or Detect Life to see through objects. Red lashes and cuts swarmed up and down his back. I knew I didn't like that lousy innkeeper. I know I'll regret this later because he'd probably tell someone, but I can't stand to see children hurt.

"Would you like me to heal those for you?" I asked point blank; if he tries to hide them and sign it off as false I'm gonna hold him down and fix him. You can't lie to a Nirvane... at least effectively.

"I need to go." He started to rush towards the door but I grabbed him around the waist and sent a healing spell into his back. He hissed in discomfort as the wounds closed.

"I know it hurts, would you like to tell me who did this?" He's either gonna say no or spill everything and then I get to play hero and hurt the bastard that did this.

"No one. May I go, Muthsera?" Pleasantries don't work when someone hurts a child. I know pain, hell I'm a professor at the Arcane University about the effects of pain and magic when mixed.

"Not until you tell me." I answered blandly.

"I can't, I'm sorry, please just let me go." His voice was strained and I felt tears drip onto my shoulder, Oh joy, he's crying. On my Akaviri Silk wrap. Ugh!!

"Was it the innkeeper?" All he has to say is yes so technically he isn't saying who actually did it. Just one word.

"Kinda." That's all I needed to hear from the poor thing. I stood up and took his hand in mine and gently led him into the front room. The Khajiit woman glared at the boy and then at me. _You better avert those eyes before I burn them out._

"Lucien, come here." She shouted, her cat like voice echoing in the small room. Oh, she's magical. If she's mage enough to beat me then why isn't she the Archmage. The boy, Lucien apparently started to walk forwards, his head held low.

"Stay here." Yes it's supposedly cheating if I use a charm spell to make him come to me but I still win. "I understand you beat him. I found lash marks and welts down the boy's back. Either release him from your service or I burn this place to the ground." I threatened. The Breton boy walked out from the shadows, a silvered longsword pointed at me. Oh please, do try me.

"Leave my inn or I'll have him run you through." She shouted again, magic infusing her shout to make it seem louder then it is in an attempt to scare me. Doesn't work. It takes a lot more then a grumpy cat-bitch to scare me.

"Try it." I laughed.

She snarled and the sword was a gleam of silver light as it swung at me. I whirled around, my skirt flaring violently and caught the sword blade in a Shield-spelled hand.

I hit the side of the blade with a disintegrate spell, the blade falling into rusty colored ashes. I slapped the Breton sharply across the face and pushed a shock spell into the impact, he screamed as he reeled back and flipped over a table. I turned my glaring attention back to the Khajiit, who looked like a cornered animal.

I love it when they shake in fear.

"Release him now." I demanded; my fist burst into flames when I held it up dangerously close to the wall. One move and I could light the place up.

"Fine, take the cretin." She spat, I nodded to the boy to leave through the door. He nodded to me and ran outside quickly. I glared at the woman and cast a powerful paralyze spell on her and started up to my room, gathering up my diary and my bag and went outside.

Half expecting to see the boy had run off, he stood next to my horse with the reins in his hand. I wonder if the child knows how to ride.

"I'm surprised you haven't started towards the Imperial City." I laughed slightly as I slung myself up on the side of Shadowmere and side-saddled.

"You saved me, I owe you." Lucien I think his name was answered in a delicate tone. I looked down at him and deep into his eye. They were a soft brown, like expensive chocolate.

"I suppose I did...well then why don't you come with me to the Imperial city?" I offered with a smirk.

His face lit up, "Sure." He seemed excited enough. "Umm may I have muthsera's name?" He asked before climbing up quickly.

"You can call me Loriena, you wouldn't be able to pronounce the whole thing." I laughed slightly, my name was the most ridiculous name ever and I have yet to meet anyone who can say in correctly except my mother. Sad isn't it?

"Loriena, thats pretty." He smiled up at me. I returned the smile and started off at the quick trot towards the Imperial City.

Well tonight certainly didn't go as planned.

* * *

**Chapter finish. Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter II: Of The night

**Begining notes: This is the second chapter, I hope every one enjoys. Thanks to my beta KissxTemptationx  
**

* * *

"Loriena, are we there yet?" Lucien's sleep deprived voice asked. I smiled down at the top of the lad's head. He seemed so innocent, but something was off about this child from the looks he gave people on the side of the road. Like he secretly wanted to drive a knife into their hearts.

"Almost dear." I whispered down to him.

His human eyes wouldn't be able to see the dim light coming from the city but mine can. We left a few hours ago and it's approaching early morning making me want to go to sleep already. My back aches, my head hurts and my magic is acting all funny from no sleep. All in all, I'm annoyed damnit. Shadowmere suddenly stopped moving, her head looking into the side of the forest path. Oh please no, I don't have the mental strength to kill anything. I'm too tired for this.

"Wolves." Lucien whispered as he stared after Shadowmere. "A full pack of 'em, nearly ten." His voice was frantic. My eyes drifted after his and sure enough, a full pack of wolves was steadily drawing closer to us.

"Okay, stay on Shadowmere." I silently hopped down from her saddle and walked closer to the embankment.

"Wait!" Lucien fretted after me and stood by my side with a small, iron dagger in his hand. I will not have the child torn apart by wolves.

"Get back!" I yelled as three wolves jumped from the underbrush menacingly. I pushed Lucien backwards towards Shadowmere while simultaneously casting a low power fireball. Maybe if anything I could chase them away. It did the trick and the wolves ran. I quickly got up on Shadowmere and started off at a full gallop.

Lucien sat right in front of me with his arms crossed.

"I could have helped you." He whined.

"And gotten hurt." I tacked my two septims on at the end.

"I'm not as defenseless as you think Ash-Born." He snarled. I smiled to myself; this kid would get his ass beat one of these days when he smarts off to the wrong people.

"That's why it took a frail old lady like me to save your ass from that inn." My covered laugh escaped a little bit.

"Yeah, real frail, how old are you anyway?' He asked with a heavy dose of sarcasm.

"Rule one: you never ask a lady's age. But seeing as how we're not in high society, I'm 174." His wide-eyed gaze at me made me smile to myself.

"I know elves live longer then humans, but that long?" He seemed positively amazed.

"We can live for centuries, I'm not as old as some elves out there." I pulled the back of his shirt down to inspect the wounds I'd closed. There wasn't any redness so no infection, he looked good and healed.

"Why are you so nice Loriena?" He asked in a pained voice.

"I know how it is to be beaten and thought of as a freak. But don't you worry, I'll get you to the Imperial city and then, well, I don't know from there." He can't come with me to the Arcane University. Traven wouldn't let him in the door.

"I have a place to go… do you promise not to tell anyone if I tell you something?" He asked, his eyes alight with hope.

"I promise." I spoke solemnly.

"I'm in the Dark Brotherhood." I stopped Shadowmere and stared at him.

Of the ten, this was not good.

* * *

**Chapter Finish, thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter III: Our Beautiful Truth

**Begining notes: This story still hasn't really taken off yet but there's some excitement in this chapter. Everyone please thank my new super beta KissxTemptationx, She beats my chapters into shape.  


* * *

  
**  
"You're what?" I asked, my mouth dry. What if he tries to kill me**?** What if  
I'm his mission**?** I can't kill a child.

"I'm in the Brotherhood**. **I was taken in by them several years ago when my  
mother was killedthroughone of their contracts, and thenI ran away for a little while. but I was told I could come back whenever I wished or needed too.I was found on the side of the road by the Khajiiti lady." He explained his story to me in  
confidence, for a 'little' assassin he doesn't know much.

"How old are you, Lucien?" He stared away from me and up at the moon.  
While he was distracted I cast a quick Detection spell**;** no wolves following us thankfully.

"Seven, I think… I can't remember." His voice trailed off in sorrow. Poor child, he doesn't even remember how old he is. As long as he has a place to go and remain safe then I guess my job is done. I started Shadowmere off at a gallop, closing in on the Imperial city's stables.

~~~L~~~

Lucien and I deftly dropped from Shadowmere's back, the Orc stable hand  
taking her into the main section of the grassy pen. Atleast I don't have to worry about her as well anymore.

"I guess I'll see you around Loriena**.** Thank you for all the help you've given me." I turned around to see Lucien begin to walk away.

"Bye kiddo." I yelled after him**.** He turned back and waved happily.

"I'll see you again before it's all over." _Huh?_ His words help a very cryptic meaning.

And just like the first time I saw him, he disappeared.

**{10 years later}**

"Loriena, hurry up! We're going to be late if you don't move your ass!" Mylina screamed about four feet away from me.

"Could you scream any louder? I'm on my way!" The pictures shook and she  
giggled a little. _Gods, why did I get stuck with the psychotic roommate?_

Why the professors even have roommates, I'll never know. Mylina was a bosmeri alchemist that I think is jacked up on Skooma 99.9 percent of the time.

"Come on, come on, the Bloated Float closes soon. I want to party!" She actually started to jump up and down.

"Fine, let's go."

~~~L~~~

The bard couldn't sing, the wine was cheap and the food was lousy. Can someone please tell me why I decided to come out again?  
Oh yeah I forgot, I'm a stupid idiot who loves her psychotic friends too much.

Oh, and again I forgot to add to my list of complaints the place was too small, I don't want yucky Nord sweat on me. Nirvane after all, and wherever I seem to go I always without a doubt capture the attention of some freaky bar man who looks like he wants to violate me. Try it and I claw out your eyes or turn you into a well done steak. A really good steak sounds heavenly right about now. Mylina, the wench of the night, was practically begging for _something_ from at least _fourteen_ guys at the same time. I swear that girl just needs to find a man-brothel if she wants it that much.

"Hello there little lady." Oh dear Boethia, please incinerate whoever is trying to get in my skirt. I turned and a hulking dunmer boy was standing over the couch I was lounging on. Please incinerate him... anytime now, no rush.

"Who gave you permission to call me anything but Muthsera?' I spat at him acidly. I don't take kindly to being thought of as a common bar-whore and typical dunmer girl.

"Listen here, Mutfera..." Oh dear me, he's more smeared than the bar-maids make-up.

"Your gonna come with ma up to me room." _You're lucky you're still breathing you embarrassment. _

"No I'm not. You can walk away now...while you still can." I made the  
threat clear. His eyes flashed and he grabbed the front of my bodice and pulled me up to face level. I let out a scream for help at the pressure being applied to my ribs from the bodice and his massive hand. I swear he has Nord in him. The party seemed to stop and everyone gasped in unforeseen astonishment. _Oh thank you people for helping me, if you want something done you have to do it yourself.  
_  
I shoved my hand into his face and pushed the first spell at him that came to my mind: fire. He screamed in torture and thrashed away from me, throwing me into a coffee table. I screamed when I landed and felt a stake of wood shoved through my side. Gripping the wood, I pulled it from my flesh and pushed my magicka into my side to heal it without having to cast a spell. I turned quickly to see people starting to take action; the dunmer ran at me again and a Breton man got in the way but was immediately shoved to the side, leaving a clear path to get to me.

_Time to finish this. I could call it self-defense._ I waved my hand forward, sending a telekinesis spell over his body until I flicked my wrist and heard a sickening crack as his head twisted around, breaking his neck.

At least I did it quickly.

I backed away and screamed when I remembered the wound that hadn't healed as  
I fell to the ground. Mylina was at my side trying to staunch the bleeding, but failing miserably.

Big surprise.

The edges of my vision were starting to go black as I stared around, trying  
to find anyone with a vestige of magical energy I could sap to save myself. I looked over near the door and gasped. I could swear it was him. Lucien, all grown up. _Sorry you had to see this sweetie_. My vision failed and I went unconscious.

* * *

**Chapter Finish. Thanks for reading.  
**


	4. Chapter IV: Souls are fragile

**Begining notes: Chapter 4, Please enjoy. Please thank my Beta KissxTemptationx for beating my work into it's good form.  
**

* * *

Oh my head… where am I? _OW_!! Okay sitting up is not the best idea. I opened my eyes wearily and stared up at the...marble ceiling. Turning on my side I felt like screaming, but curiosity got the better of me making me wonder where I am. I only noticed I was on a table in a very small room.

"Oh my..." I screamed when I felt a burning pain sear through my veins. Looking down, I saw that I had a continuous healing spell moving over my body. I must be in a chapel.

Mylina might have brought me here when I passed out.

"How are you feeling?" I held up my hand, wreathed in a blaze. A hooded cloak leaned against the door.

"Name yourself now." I nearly roared.

"Don't tell me you don't remember.." I lowered my hand and felt tears prick at my eyes. Oh goodness, Nirvane don't cry. I'm feel I'll have to have my tear ducts surgically removed later.

"Lucien." My voice was weak but full of hopefulness. How I'd love to see him again.

"In the flesh." He came up and hugged me gently, trying to avoid the spell or the wound itself, which was quickly albeit painfully healing.

"How I've missed you! Do you know where we are?" I tried to stand but he insistently picked me up courteously and rearranged me on the bed. Only for me to try again with the same results.

_I'll get up when you aren't looking_. Nirvane are stubborn and crafty.

"Stop it." His voice has matured; all of him has matured. He's not the little kid that barely came up to my hip with the squeaky voice. This was a full grown man, with a man's voice and warrior's body. Good for him that he made something of himself.

"I'm sorry." I laughed, my voice slightly venomous. I've nearly been raped today. I don't need more stress.

"Where are we?" I asked again.

"The Temple of the One. I wish that spell would finish already, I don't like it here." He looked around the room thoughtfully. I pulled his hood back so I could get a good look at his face. He was...beautiful. Kind of lanky... like he hasn't eaten in a few days but still well filled out. He still has those chocolate eyes.

"You and me both." I answered him after a moment. I suddenly realized I was in very little clothing. I was dressed in a seemingly too short of a white robe. "Oh deary." I brought my legs up to my chest and again wanted to scream, but a show isn't free.

At least not for this mer.

"Anyway, I'm here on business. I have come to offer you an invitation." His voice was silky smooth and I saw right through it for what it was. I _am_ Nirvane after all.

"Lucien, cut to the chase." I wondered idly what he would want, who was inviting me. It better be later than a week away; I've nothing to wear and I dread the mention of wearing something twice.

"The Dark Brotherhood wants you in the family my dear." Stop that seductive voice boy, it's starting to work you handsome devil.

"Why?" I had to control the small outburst from resulting in fire being thrown around. Why would _they want me_? I'm not that type of girl. I don't kill...do I?

"Yes, you do Loriena. You killed that Dunmer boy." Is he reading my thoughts somehow?

"How did you know where to find me?" Change the subject, time to use Nirvane tactics to wiggle my way out of this. It'll be easy; he is only human after all.

"The Night Mother has granted me a special gift. I see a limited version of the future and I saw _you_ killing the boy. I came to find you as quickly as possible, please, take this knife and go to the Inn of Ill Omen. Yes the one close to where we first met, and kill a man named Rufio. Until then I'll see you again." He gently hugged me again. I was slightly surprised and hugged back, closing my eyes, testing his resolve but suddenly it felt as if hugging air and I opened my eyes.

A dagger lay next to me and a small drag of smoke remaining from his teleportation spell.

Oh, maybe he's not as mundane as I thought, but in the future, I don't like the sound of that. People who meddle with the future usually end up hurt or dead. I picked up the ebony blade, very sharp and pointed to the touch. The black blade glittered in the luminescence of the mage lights in the room. My eyes trailed down the finely crafted blade to the guard, in barely readable letters written in Dunmeri read the words:_For Loriena, A Nobody's hero. _I smiled to myself at the term.

Nobody's hero, Lucien dear you shouldn't sell yourself short. I looked down at my wound; all that remained was a scar. Rising carefully I dressed in my other clothes, tying the knife to my thigh as I left the chapel.

Sure, I'll become a cold blooded killer, nothing else to do till that party this weekend.

* * *

**Chapter finish, thanks for reading. **


	5. Chapter V: But my soul is strong

**Begining notes: The newest chapter, I hop everyopne enjoys it and sorry for the late update. School sucks. Pleasr thank my wonderful beta Kissxtemptationx. She rocks.**

* * *

So this is the infamous Inn of Ill Omen… still not much to look at. Thankfully being as smart as I am, I went back to the Arcane University to change before I left for this little expedition. A black quasi-corset with leather pants and sash that hung off my hips, covering the dagger I had strapped to my thigh. Not that I planned to use it. But I did look good which was the important thing.

I was slightly worried about something though, something in the back of my mind that this wouldn't be as easy as I think. It also might be the engulfing, screaming loud silence all around me. I feel like I'm deaf and I don't like it. I pushed on the door only to find it locked. Who locks an inn door? I ask you! I swear to almighty Boethia, if I break one of my manicured nails. It will not be pretty later. I crouched down and began fumbling with a lock pick, trying to undo the stupid, freaking, damnable lock.

UGH!!!

I hate lock picks. Don't think me some mediocre mage who can't cast an open spell. I just simply don't feel like it. I need to learn how to use a stupid lock pick as an assassin. Do I not? Okay, I'm done. I stood up quickly and tucked the pick into my back pocket and raised my hand. The door shot into the room with a powerful telekinesis spell I threw at it. I walked in making sure I looked extra scary.

"I want your soul!" I screamed in my 'I'm a scary bitch' voice. Wait a minute, no one was awake in the room. You've got to be kidding me! A gigantic Nord, maybe the size of three of myself, was sleeping on a bed roll near the counter. I wonder if that's why no one stays here, you'd never get any sleep with that racket coming from his nose.

Ugh, Nords.

I don't feel like looking for the guy, that's for amateurs. I cast a detect life spell and guessed that it was the one down at the bottom in the basement. Good, he's cornered. I climbed down the ladder and started towards the glowing shape in the darkness. _His_ door was unlocked. Makes perfect sense, keep the target's door unlocked but the front door locked. Real smart...idiot humans.

Except for Lucien, I like him.

A frail old man and I mean _frail_ slept peacefully in the ratty, dirty bed that was covered with who knows _what_. I hate places like this, makes me feel like I'm gonna catch something. I quietly stalked up to the old man, using magic to dampen the sounds my footsteps made and lifted the Ebony dagger. I need to pick a name for this thing, it's just too sexy to go nameless.

Woe, there we go, I'll call it the Blade of Woe.

Of the ten, I'm a genius.

The blade quickly carved through his flesh like a fireball through a Nord, not that I'd know how that works… hehe. He struggled for a moment against my fist in his mouth but I pressed the blade further in and slowly I could see the life fade from his ugly green eyes. Oh, gross, I got old guy blood on my nails!Why must everything be dirty and gross and disgusting? If I don't blow something up.

I stopped, my elf ears picking up faint footsteps coming down the hall. Oh damn, the innkeeper. I pulled on a powerful invisibility spell.

I love the feel of invisibility; like a warm, silken sheet conforming to your every flaw and curve. I quickly rose from my kneeling position and stood against the wall. Hopefully he'll just come in, scream at the dead body and run out so I can make my escape. The footsteps then abruptly stopped, what the hell? I looked out into the hallway and no one was there.

"I can see you." I spun on my heel with a shock spell in my hand. Lucien was right next to me, so close I could feel his breath on my face.

"Of the ten, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I accused and leaned against the door-jam, throwing my spell off.

Like a heavy blanket leaving cold skin.

"That would be redundant seeing as how I'm trying to recruit you." His eyes glowed with laughter in the dim light of the lantern on the bedside table. I could easily get used to that beautiful smile.

"I'm Nirvane, you don't _recruit _us, you _ask _us very politely and wait on an answer. Which there it is, in cold or should I say warm blood." This time my eyes danced. I put my hands on my hips as I sauntered up to his impressively tall body. I hate that normal Dunmer are short.

"You thought I wouldn't take this man's life just because you asked me too. Did you, Lucien? When you're in a great house of Morrowind, you learn things like this. I killed my first person when I was sixteen years old. Basically I was a toddler when I killed my brother who made an attempt to kill me." I don't like these memories but I won't have him thinking I can't do it. I just simply don't _like _too.

Killing someone yourself looks very messy, but I've always wondered about the Dark Brotherhood and if what would happen if I climbed to the top of the ladder in an assassin's guild. I have my own network of spies and a steady income to shut mother up about how I never do anything for the family business. She fails to realize that I wouldn't go near that mess she calls a business with a ten foot pole but I digress.

"Welcome to the family, my dear." He inclined his head and kissed my knuckles gently. Good boy, you know your manners.

"Go to the Dark Elven city of Cheydinhal, there's an abandoned house near the east gate. Go into the cellar and you'll find the black door, you'll require a pass code to enter through it; answer thusly 'Sanguine my Brother' and you'll be allowed access. Once inside, speak with an Argonian woman named Ocheeva, she'll lead you from there. I will be following your progress because I'm not a typical member so I don't do contracts, but I'll stop by from time to time. Good bye." He bowed once again and hugged me gently which I returned.

My dearest Lucien, I love you so much. Just like the best friend I never had.

* * *

**Chapter finish. Thanks for the support. And thanks for reading. **


	6. Chapter VI: Smile for me

**Begining notes: Chapter 6, I hope all the readers enjoy. Thanks to KissxTemptationx for kicking my chapters butt's into shape for you all. **

* * *

The ride to Cheydinhal was... unpleasant to say the least. I was little bit irate when I got to the house Lucien described. Attacked by four bandits, a minotaur, and then I got bitched at by an Imperial Legion officer. Not a good combo when mixed. The house itself was old and very decrepit, but you could feel magicka coming off it in waves. There was a lot of Illusion magic so I'm guessing the inside will look a little better. The lock on the front door was easily dispatched with an open spell. Yes, I'm cheating.

I was right about the inside. It wasn't nearly so ugly and yucky as it was outside. The door to the basement swung open effortlessly and in the basement, it was rather quite nice and clean. There was a door-shaped hole in the wall and a girl with brown hair leaning against the wall, watching me with dark eyes.

"Lucien sent me." I added into the unspoken silence before any assumptions began. She looked ready to pounce and judging by the array of throwing knives she had strapped strategically all over her body, she wouldn't be easy to get past.

She smiled a little and moved aside graciously.

"I assume he told you the password." Her voice nearly made me laugh; she sounded like a three year old. But I bet that made her contracts all the more twisted before her target's bitter end.

"Sanguine?" I'm not so sure about this, What if I want to reshape my options.

"Say it to the door, not to me. Ocheeva should be waiting so hurry your pretty little ass up; I'm Cynthia by the way." I nodded my thanks and went through the passage way. That girl gives me the creeps, I wonder if she's undead? When you're alive I can feel your magic because some fraction of it is in your soul. That's what makes vampires such dangerous mages. Other mages will never see it coming. But she didn't look like a vampire. No red eyes or gaunt face. I'll be watching her. I approached the door which to me at least looked more like a twisted little painting about incest, rape, and murder.

"What is the color of the night?" A raspy voice asked out of nowhere. I squeaked, yes, _squeaked _and whipped around. I almost half expected Lucien to be there with another of his twisted little tricks. But nothing was there.

"Sanguine my brother." I spoke to no one in particular but the door seemed to lower into the floor, leaving a pathway into a well lit room. An Argonian was standing there with a smile on her scaly features.

"Welcome, welcome dearest sister. Lucien has told me all about you! It's excellent to have you aboard. The Night Mother smiles upon and blesses her trusted daughters." Okay, I signed up to kill people. Not get preached at by a bag of vomit colored scales.

"Yeah sure... greet the new day." What the hell am I supposed to say? I think what I just said though was for Dagonites but whatever. We have plenty of them in Morrowind that's for sure.

"Wha... what." She looked oddly at me and then just shook her head. "I hope you have a pleasant life here in the sanctuary. Here is your brotherhood armor and hood. You don't have to wear it for contracts but most of us do." Well I don't; that getup looks like it belongs on a whore. I might wear it for Lucien but that's it. Oops, naughty thought, bad me.

"You may go see Vicente Valtieri, he'll get you settled in and explain everything else. I have a contract involving a Breton five year old so I must be going. Walk always dearest." And she was gone in a puff of smoke.

Vicente Valtieri, Breton through and through I bet.

"Welcome to our humble home, Loriena." A Breton male was walking down the hallway towards me. When he got within sight, I settled on a powerful fire spell for my hand. Red eyes, sharp teeth. I'm not a fan of vampires but I have nothing against them either. But I know better than to trust them, unless I want to be dinner. Which I'm sure he'd like my mystical blood. I wonder if I can get a restraining order. Probably not, but if you know the right people.

"Hello, you must be Vicente, I'm gathering you're the person I need to talk to." If you're _overly _polite, they know not to look to deep.

"Yes I am and I would like to say welcome to the family. I see Ocheeva has given you the armor, that's good, a low profile contract is available whenever you'd like to start but I'm guessing you'd like a tour of the sanctuary first." He responded, flawlessly polite.

"Yes and thank you, Serjo." He started off towards a large wooden door. How am I supposed to open that thing?

"Open." He spoke nonchalantly and the door swung open.

Oh,well, whatever.

"These are the living quarters. Left is female and right is male, each section has three bathrooms and every bed has a privacy screen and a footlocker." I'm guessing this isn't so much as a family as a business is it.

"You're very straight forward, aren't you?" Yes, I am point blank.

"I don't really know you, I've already lost a member this week to treachery and I don't need the pain again. I loved her like my daughter." Oh, how sad, deal with it. I doubt you even really knew her.

"I'm sorry but I'm not here to ruin anything. I'm the one that saved Lucien." He suddenly perked up and stared at me with a mixed expression. He dispelled the look and started away. Which of course I followed after him closely, I hate acting like a pet.

"This is the training room. Your assassination training will take place here, I'll be training you myself seeing as how you saved Lucien, so I think I can make an exception." Who the hell do you think you are?

"Then why about the low profile contract, if I'm not ready?" Yes, I will make this complicated.

"I'm sending you with another assassin, his name is Lyric. He's one of our best and he'll bail you out if need be. He's more there to evaluate. You see, each member goes under a false alias when on contracts and the name of that alias is chosen by a higher-up by seeing how you do on your first real contract." I smiled at this, but the comment about bailing me out made me snicker. If I need bailing out, I'll do it myself and all I have to say is he needs to duck at that time.

"Lyric, excellent timing." I was brought out of my reverie by Vicente's annoying accent.

No I don't think I'm fond of the vampire. I turned around; a handsome imperial was standing there smiling at me in a brotherly sort of way. He has a very odd weapon slung over his shoulder.

It was like a sword but a complete circle. He no doubt saw me eying the strange weapon.

"It's called a ring blade. They're Akaviri, crafted by the snake people. You use momentum to use them effectively and they're a very fast, hard hitting weapon." he explained. No I still like Lucien more. This one's handsome but the smugness makes me want to burn him which I could level this place if I really needed to get out. I also could escape in the rubble and dust like a daring heroine, but then goes the fun.

"On missions, I'm Reaver." How original and not cliché at all.

I better not get stuck with a stupid name.  


* * *

**Chapter finish, Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter VII: On Fire

**Begining Notes: Sorry for the wait everyone, hope you like this chapter. Thanks KissxTemptationx, super-beta. **

* * *

Yeah, I'm pretty sure I hate this armor. It's ugly, not comfortable whatsoever, and my thighs are chafing. Nope, I'm going back to my sexy assassin thing I wore when I went after Rufio the minute I get back to the sanctuary… to home. Oh, I love how I get to call it that, especially as how my hair is frizzing and my make-up is running from sweat because the Water Front of the Imperial City has weather that hates me.

Me and 'Reaver' were walking up the cobblestone pier, headed towards the ship called the Marie Elena: a big, ugly piece of crap with three pirates guards and a Dres Trollop standing on deck, probably guarding the blasted wreck. We also looked like freaks walking down the Pier, dressed in big black wool cloaks to help protect against the _freezing but humid _air_. _

"Watch the mer, she's Dres. I can tell from here." I cautioned Lyric. He nodded in assent, saying nothing. The man actually said very little. Besides the getting, he usually just remains quiet. But I also saw him deal with a practice dummy and I know he's skilled with that odd weapon. I wonder where he keeps that gigantic thing! His cloak isn't all misshapen and he isn't wearing it outside. I bet it's magicka. Wait, yup, it's magicka. I can sense the summoning enchantment.

We approached the ship and I glared at the Mer, who glared back.

"The Marie Elena, I'm Malvulis, what can I help you with besides leaving?" Her tone was caustic. _Mind your tongue or I'll rip it from your mouth._

Oh, deary, I'm getting violent.

"Your death would be satisfactory." Before I could even move, Lyric's weapon had cut down three pirates, leaving only the mer. The weapon wheeled in the sky and flew back to his waiting grasp like an obedient pet. He rolled the weapon across the ground like an animal as he stalked up the plank to the main deck of the ship, moving sinuously like a powerful jungle cat.

She roared in anger and sent a lightning bolt aimed at Lyric's head. He dodged nimbly and swung his weapon. She evaded the blade and drew her saber, glowering. Darting forward she thrust the blade in a stabbing motion which he caught in the center of his weapon and twisted. The blade missed his side and the weight of him and his weapon snapped the cheap iron.

She was now backed into a corner and he laughed sadistically. Another lightning bolt shot out in my line of sight and he swung, decapitating the s'wit.

"I thought this was _my_ contract." I took an extra measure to make my voice playful, which actually took effort. The smell of blood will do that to me, that's why I'd rather just reduce them to dust.

"The captain is. Everyone else on this ship is fair game." Is that a challenge I hear echoing his words?

"Alright then." I laughed and blew the door open with a powerful but concentrated telekinesis spell. How useful is that spell? I stepped inside. The captain's cabin right ahead of me, I also picked up voices coming from below deck.

I turned to Lyric.

He nodded and opened the hatch and descended, a minute later there was some gurgling. The captain was leaning against the wall, a saber drawn and kept down to his side. He was smirking at me.

"Eh, a lass like you could be helpful on this ship." Did he just call me a bar-whore? That's it, he's gonna suffer. I pull his ears off and melt his eyes. Oh my, I think I need a counselor. He dashed forward like a madman, swinging his saber and arching the strike from above. How strategic. If only he wasn't fighting a Nirvane.

I easily dodged the stroke to which he swung again and again, my elven nimbleness saving my skin on the last stroke. He's good with that sword. I should be more careful, but all I need is a fraction of a second to end this little triad. He swung again except this time, he over-compensated and tripped forward by about a foot. That's the opening. I telekinetically jabbed his heart and twisted.

Hearing a sickening crack and swish, blood erupted from his mouth and I flung his clinging body into a bookcase. He slowly stood, coughing up blood and clutching his chest.

"You...bitch." he managed weakly.

I smiled at him darkly.

"Damn straight." I'm gonna get a little creative. I pushed my magical essence into his body, more importantly, his _blood_. Releasing the catch of magic and igniting it, his blood caught fire and he fell into a heap of magically burning cinders. Then the smell hit and I vomited. Disgusting, both things. I never want to do that again. Ugh that is absolutely _foul_.

"Escapist." I turned. Lyric was standing, admiring the pile of slowly disintegrating flesh.

"What...what do you mean?" Did he take a hit of Skooma below deck? Not that I'd know anything about how you take a hit or what it smells like and that's why this ship reeks of it. I was a prim proper young lady when I was in my teens. Not a Skooma-sucking, government hating rebel who once caught the house on fire.

Where would you ever get that idea?

"Thats your Alias. You're Escapist, now hurry, we must be moving." He walked outside and started off the boat.

Escapist, at least it's better then Reaver.  


* * *

**Chapter finish, Thanks for reading. **


	8. Chapter VIII: Family Dinner

**Begining Notes: Super Sorry about the late update. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Thanks to my beta KissxTemptationx  
**

* * *

The arrow struck its mark with a thud. My arm burned from having to hold it at this weird angle but there's nothing I can do about it. Vicente said that I have to learn basic assassination techniques before anymore missions. A wood elf girl who I decided I like is teaching me how to use a bow and failing horribly. I'm Nirvane, I don't use bows. I either blow things up or stab them with an implement of viscously sharp metal. Not turn them into a fetching pin-cushion.

My arms already burned from the strain of learning how to use a dagger properly. A girl named Antonietta showed me how use the little black dagger Lucien gave me. The thing these girls don't realize is that I'll never have to use these techniques because I'm Nirvane. But if it shuts Vicente up, I'm all for it. The next ebony arrow missed entirely and my fist burst into flames. This was getting tiresome, not to mention embarrassing. Dunmer are supposed to be just as good if not better with bows as Bosmer but this was unacceptable. It's obvious I'm not going to get the hang of it anytime soon.

"Okay, I'm done. Whens dinner?" I'm also starving. I haven't eaten anything since I was in the Imperial City.

"In about ten minutes. Vicente and Anny are the only ones who cook." Telaendril answered as she knocked another arrow and let it fly, hitting the little red circle.

Show off.

Anny was the nick name for Antonietta. So many people couldn't pronounce the girl's name so Lucien gave her the nick name and it stuck with her.

"You aren't done with your lessons little girl." It was a sad fact, Telaendril was older then I am. I'm about 185 she's nearing her 221 birthday. It made me rather depressed knowing I couldn't play the age card to everyone here. I knocked my next arrow and let it go, hitting the side of the target, well that's better then normal.

~~~L~~~

Everyone sat down in the dining room. I never noticed the dinning room before. It was actually very clean and pretty, despite the ever hanging tapestries with motifs of murder, sex, and blood with a glowing crimson hand above each picture. I still have yet to see my little bedroom but I'll get on that after dinner. Vicente and Anny came walking out of the kitchen with several bowls.

"Bretonese pork stew, Bosmeri salad with oranges and in honor of our new guest, Dunmeri Guar steaks." Anny announced proudly.

Oh my, Guar steaks. I haven't had those since I was in Morrowind.

"Thank you so much." I smiled as Vicente cast a telekinesis spell and the proper portions for everyone flew out and landed on their plate in a nice presentation. Everyone ate in small conversation about what contract they did today. Everyone was very eager to hear about my first one. Lyric sold me out about the little sadistic urge I had while dealing with the captain. Teinaava elbowed me in the shoulder at the point and laughed. He wasn't so bad either, for an Argonian. Nirvane aren't as biased about slaves as Telvanni or Indoril was but we still don't like the Beast races.

Teinaava was apparently the twin brother of Ocheeva, so they often go on contracts together. Gogron was big orc, and I mean a big orc. Like the size of Shadowmere. My frown was almost instant when I thought of Shadowmere. I loaned her to Lucien and I haven't seen her since. I hope she's okay. Cynthia, the girl I met when I first got here is Lyric's girl from I can tell. Apparently there's a lot of gossip in the sanctuary. He tried to court Anny for a while but ended up with a bloody nose and dagger at his throat when he tried to bed her. Beware the blond teenager.

"Ah, Lucien. What a welcome sight." I looked up when I heard Vicente's voice. Lucien had just walked into the room and smiled at me.

"Hey kiddo." I laughed, my voice teasing. I felt him embrace me from behind and sat down in between Ocheeva and Gogron. I don't think I'll ever get over how big that Orc is, he eclipses my short self.

"What's wrong, Lucky?' Anny asked suddenly, her eyes narrowing as she stared at Lucien's expression.

"I have come to tell some disturbing news. Our Anvil sister sanctuary has lost four members on a botched contract. The Listener has asked that I send a team to finish the contract...I can't say more until four people agree to go." He looked very tired. Four assassin's gone, something doesn't bode well, something doesn't add up.

"Have we recovered the bodies?" I'm not sure if it was out of place for me to speak without permission if this family was like my last, but no one took any step of degree towards me… so I'm guessing no.

"Yes...well, the pieces." Telaendril hit her fist on the table. "I'm in." Her voice was venomous.

"Me too." Gogron stood up, his voice booming.

Lyric stood without a word.

Telaendril turned to me, "We'll need a mage and you're one of the best." Something glinted in her eyes, the thirst for the kill. I like this mer more every second. I stood and smiled at Lucien. He nodded.

"Come with me you four, I'll brief you and then you have orders to mobilize right after you know what's going on." He stood and walked down and into the girl's side of the all followed our Speaker and me and Tel flopped down onto a bed. Gogron leaned against the wall and Lyric summoned his weapon and began running a whetstone around the outer edge of the blade. I like the way that weapon looks, I want one.

"In southern Cyrodill near the Morrowind/Cyrodill border is a lost Ayleid city called Varsa Baalim. That is the place where your contract is, I'm sure you Loriena have heard of House Telvanni. Well, one of their stupid archmages has gone Rogue and crossed into Cyrodill in order to obtain a weapon called Mehrunes Razor." My breath stopped short. Mehrunes Razor, the thing exists. Of the ten, this can't be good.

"Mehrunes Razor was put where it is by the second Listener in the beginning of the second era when the brotherhood was founded. The lost city itself is nine levels deep, nine sections of the ruined city so be prepared to spend some time down there. Frathen Drothen Telvanni is your mark, kill him and return the Razor to me. I will give to the Hand in which we will decide a new hiding place for the cursed artifact. I have word that the Morag Tong assassin was sent in to eliminate the Archmage and his commander but was killed, along with our first group. This is the third attempt to kill this mer, do not fail." Lucien seemed very distant as he said this.

"I don't know what awaits you in Varsa Baalim, but you four must be victorious. Go now Escapist, Reaver, Wither, and Apocalypse and none of you must fail." Well at least I know Tel's and Gogron's Alias' names now. Everyone got up and Lyric and Gogron left to get their armor. Tel strapped on her Brotherhood armor and I put on my custom armor. I'll need to be able to move when I'm fighting a Telvanni Archmage.

Oh dear, what if father hears? This is sure to cause a stir in the homeland.

* * *

**Chapter Finish, Thanks for reading. I took some Artistic License with the Sanctuary and it's characters. **


	9. Chapter IX: Twilight Of Stone

**Begining Notes: Chapter 9, please thank KissxTemptationx, my awesome beta. **

* * *

The small camp we arrived at in the middle of the night was inhabited by Dunmeri. Soldiers calling themselves Drothmeri. What a second, Drothan and Drothmeri. Oh dear Boethia, he has these fools brainwashed.

Telaendril and I killed all the soldiers skulking about near the entrance, with her silent ebony arrows and two well-placed fireballs.

We managed to get inside without too many problems. Gogron and Lyric dealt with the several soldiers when we got into the ruin. The Imperial Army style ruin no doubt led down to Varsa Baalim. I was thinking it was one of those surface ruins, but it's a ruin inside a ruin. How clever.

"Guys this will slow us down." Lyric complained when we reached an impassable door… it was literally impassable. I threw several telekinesis spells and it didn't budge. Gogron tried to bull rush it down and just ended up giving himself a bruised shoulder which Telaendril properly healed.

I pulled on the handle again and a raspy voice sang out, "Who gathers the storm clouds over Nirn?" I turned to look at everyone else.

Telaendril's face lit up with understanding.

"The Chimer." She called back and the door swung open weightlessly. I'm appalled. How does she know more about my ancestors then I do? Once I get back to Morrowind, I'm going to bitch at Vivec about how he didn't teach us enough.

"By Sithis she did it." Lyric laughed slightly and started through the door. A stone village met our eyes. Having no patience for sneaking around trying to do this, I cast a mass invisibility spell on everyone, and we started down the corridors until we reached an Ayleid style door. It opened easily with me and Tel combining forces and throwing the enchantment off.

Now it looks more like an Ayleid ruin.

White stone glowed blue in the light of gigantic glowing diamonds, suspended above us in cages crafted from rocks that float in the dark places between the stars. Gogron shut the door quietly and we started down the ruined hall, wary for traps. Tel stopped short and raised her head. I listened along with her, feet scurrying and swords clashing in the deep, artificial twilight of these halls.

"Who's fighting who?" Tel asked and I shrugged. Maybe the soldiers are sparring.

Deeper into the ruins we found what was going on. Vampires, squads of them were attacking squads of defending Drothmeri soldiers. At the bottom of the ledge we were standing on what was a skirmish involving three female vampires and one Drothmeri.

"Kill em' all." Lyric whispered and jumped down, swinging his weapon. One of the females screamed bloody murder as her torso was ripped in two. Tel struck the Mer with a well placed arrow in the back of his neck, leaving two for me and Gogron. We jumped down, Gogron cracking the stone floor with the weight of him and his Onyx platemail.

I barely made the dust rise with a feather spell I cast on myself before I jumped, the cloak around me billowed out ward and I rose from the center of black and elven silk. Looking positively terrifying, if I may mention.

Or at least I think I did guessing by the way the vampire took several steps backward when I started forward slightly. I raised my hand and slammed a Lightning spell into her center, sending her reeling to the floor. She glared balefully up at me as she clutched her chest, the flesh looking as cooked as those steaks I had for dinner.

She started to laugh sadistically. "You're all going to die down here, you know. No one ever leaves Varsa Baalim with their souls." I looked at her with a mixture of disgust and confusion. Confusion because she seems completely at peace with the fact that she's going to die. How...twisted.

I ended her insane laughter with one last stroke of lightning, frying her as her eyes melted and the scent of burning flesh and hair filled the room. I turned to look at Gogron's vampire only to see a smattering of bloody chunks decorating the floor.

At least vampire blood doesn't smell as bad as living blood.

Tel leaped down nimbly to my side and gave me a slight hug. "Nice job not letting her get to you." At her words I realized that the vampire had probably tried to use the vampire's seductive gaze to bring me under her sway. Well it just goes to show you that Nirvane don't even flinch when confronted with such...trivial matters.

Oh gross, I have blood on my boots, Ugh I want a hot bath.

* * *

**Chapter finish and thanks for reading, Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, the next will be longer then normal. **


	10. Chapter X: Astral Warrior

**Begining Notes: This chapter is a little longer, I hope everyone enjoys. Thanks to my beta KissxTemptationx. **

* * *

"Finally, my swinging arm is getting tired." Lyric exclaimed when we came to a beautifully carved, golden door.

"He's behind this, I can feel him. I can also feel the enchantments on this door and it will take a bit to remove, which he will no doubt feel. We've lost the element of surprise." I moaned, clutching my hand. One of the soldiers was a conjurer; his zombie took a pretty good chunk out of my hand between my thumb and pointing finger.

"Goddess, this hurts." I wanted to scream. Telaendril had done a basic job of wrapping it but it wasn't gonna heal anytime soon and I'm almost sure I'm infected with _something_.

I knew I should have focused on Restoration more than alchemy. And to top it off, I'm starting to show signs of magical drainage. It is wrong on so many levels for a Dunmeri mage to suffer from magical drainage.

It's nearly unheard of, but I have been casting for hours.

"I know it hurts, but we have to get this door open. Lyric said he can help somewhat with sharing the magical drain." I nodded to Telaendril and we all took a casting stance close to the gate. I started the spell in which Telaendril and Lyric helped pull the magic away from the door. It was like pulling a soaked blanket from a chair, resistant but easy enough. Good judgment on Lyric's part, I wouldn't have been able to do it with just Tel.

"Gogron, your turn sweetie." We all stood back while Gogron pushed the door open. I guess a gigantic orc can be useful sometimes. In the next room, vampire and Drothmeri corpses littered the hallway downward. At the bottom of the hallway and in the main antechamber there had to be the mark.

Idiotic Telvanni.

These are bad odds even if he is lacking in the intelligence department. Six Dremora were surrounding him and he was also at full power. I could feel the physical magicka radiating off him. Telaendril didn't waste time with formalities or monologue; she drew her twin daggers and leaped at a Dremora, implanting the daggers into his shoulder and rolled him to the ground. Lyric rushed one quicker than lightning and Gogron smiled at the two in which he promptly attacked with full strength.

Oh, joy, I get to fight two Dremora and an insane Telvanni. Not that they aren't all insane, but this one takes the cake. We glared at each other; I could feel him trying to probe into my mind with some spell, which I'm warded against just by the fact of being Nirvane. I was searching the Astral Plane for a moment, finally locating the bindings that attached the Dremora to him. Like taking a pair of scissors to delicate lace, I forced the last vestige of energy to cut the bindings. Laughing at his face once he noticed what I had done, the Dremora all vanished with a feral, otherworldly scream of pain.

But with banishing them comes a price: everyone was thrown back with the blast back of Daedric summoning magic. It's me or him now.

"Not bad, for a Nirvane." I really didn't like his voice; it reminds me of my mother's.

"I'm surprised you were even capable of holding a summoned Dremora, you are only Telvanni after all. You can die now." I don't have the time to prepare for this battle but if I can get in a good shot, I can knock him down and then I might be able to raise my shields. I slammed a lightning bolt towards him which he deflected and returned a paralyze spell towards me.

I pushed out a small shield. The spell itself shattered it but kept me from being affected. I screamed in pain at the impact, my magic almost non-existent at this point.

"Stupid Nirvane, you can't even hold your spells correctly." He sneered and shot a fireball towards my chest.

The spell was traveling too fast; I knew I wouldn't have time to shield against it. I did the one thing Gogron had taught me during assassination training: shield your important parts with lesser parts. I shoved my arm upward, the spell igniting my sleeve and skin. I screamed when I rolled across the floor, the skin on my arm blackened and blistered.

I know that if I can't end this now, I'm not gonna win this. I have more skill than this Mer would ever hope to have but my magic is just so drained.

He raised his staff above his head and started walking closer to me, preparing to bring it down on my head. When he was close enough, I reached out and grabbed his ankle. I forced the last remnants of my own magic to act like a magnet to draw in his. I felt like vomiting but I managed to hold it, his magic felt so foreign in my body. I pulled on his ankle which sent him tripping backwards, forcing a shock spell through him and igniting the magical current between us.

He screamed. The scent of charred flesh, burnt hair, and slimy magic filled the air. Not the most civilized way to kill something but it got the job done. Gogron was by my side in a flash and he lifted me up effortlessly.

"Telaendril, get the razor and let's get going." Lyric was barking orders. "I can't... in case you haven't noticed, there's a six ton ebony door in front of the razor. When that bitch Arquen hides something, she _really _hides it." Telaendril snarled. A fresh bleeding gash formed above her right brow, and she really did look a little worse for wear.

"Who's Arquen?" I'll be damned if I'm left out of this conversation just because I'm barely coherent, damnit.

"An Altmer whore." I'm pretty sure Tel doesn't like whoever this lady is.

"High Elves aren't so bad, they're just... stupid." I think I just contradicted myself. Oh dear, Anny's starting to rub off on me.

Gogron cradled me to his Onyx clad chest, which was nice. He was _really _warm and it's _really _cold down here.

"Umm, guys... what's this?" I turned my head and realized my eyes were closed. I opened them which took more effort than it should and saw what Lyric was talking about. A man, maybe a Nord by the size of him, was in a floating orb of clear water near the eastern wall. Above the sphere were Daedric runes. I could barely make out the symbols in the dark, but as my eyes adjusted, they began to appear clear in my line of sight.

"Msirae Faythung… who names their kid Msirae? I ask you." I yelled when I read the runes aloud.

"Kinda sounds like Misery." Gogron noted. "I never would have guessed." Lyric snapped, I think everyone is a bit irritable at the moment. Telaendril gasped, everyone whipped towards her. She was pointing at the orb; the man's eyes were wide open like red cat eyes, roaming over everyone.

I wonder if he'll ever notice he's naked in there.

The water flew out in every direction, suspended in the air like little crystalline ice shards. He stood up, Daedric Armor appearing on his body.

"Who are you?" Lyric began, slowly drawing his weapon from his shoulder. The man, Msirae glared at him with those unnatural eyes. He suddenly charged, his War-Axe held high above his head. Lyric deflected the blow and returned one, throwing the man on the defensive. Gogron set me down and rushed in to help. Telaendril leaped in the air and landed right next to me in a guarding stance.

"Can you cast?" She asked without removing her eyes from the battle. I tried to conjure anything, but it fizzled.

"No..." I can't believe I'm a victim of magical drainage. I'm _Nirvane_, we don't suffer from magical drainage. It's so...beneath us.

"Gogron." Tel screamed. My head shot up, Gogron had been disarmed and Lyric was doubled over trying to gasp for breath. Msirae rushed at us, a war-cry echoing in my ears. Tel shot an arrow which dug into his shoulder but he kept coming with unnatural speed. He was suddenly in front of Tel and backhanded her in her chest. She flew off to the side and hit the wall, struggling to stand but it looked as if her leg was broken. Msirae raised his Axe and grinned down at me. I screamed and tried to push my energy but nothing would strike him. The air caressed my face as he swung the Axe downward.

* * *

**Chapter finish, Thanks for reading. I took some creative license with how Msirae looks, but he didn't meet the expectations I had of Dagon's Champion. **


	11. Chapter XI: The Lucid Door

**Author's Notes: Sorry about the wait but I'm not dead. I was having some personal problems sorry about the death of the story. But I'm back with updates. **

* * *

The air caressed my face as the axe arched down toward me, I screamed in rage…and fear and pushed the broken shards of the magicka I stole from the Telvanni into a shield.

Surprisingly, the spell held when his axe slammed into the force, the spells visual rippled like a snake swimming through clear water. Pushing on my spell, I wrapped the shield around him, like a gossamer cloak. Holding him fast.

"Die." I whispered, tears strained my voice. Gogron flew up behind him in a powerful rage and brought his axe down on his head. My spell shattered but so did his head. Blood splattered everywhere.

My vision was beginning to blur in and out like a flickering candle flame.

"Lyric, the dagger. Gogron keep pressure on that wound. Hang on Loriena. If you die Lucien will have my head." Tel's voice seemed to echo around me. I tried to nod but it just wouldn't come. A sharp pain throbbed in the back of my neck and I felt like I was going to vomit.

"Keep talking to her." Lyric's voice seemed so far away, like a ribbon in the wind.

"You know, he really loves you Lori. I was one of the first people he recruited to the sanctuary and he would always talk about you, when you saved him from the wolves, from the evil Khajiit." I remember those wolves; they nearly ruined my dress, and that Khajiit who thought she could scare me, and Lucien's beautiful eyes shining in the dull moonlight.

I think I'm starting to get it. I love that kid.

"I have it, let's get out of here." Lyric's swift voice was the last thing that echoed in my mind before I fainted.

~~L~~

I opened my eyes slowly, thankfully it was dark. Thank you Boethia. I so did not need a headache.

"She's starting to come too." It was Anny's voice, she sounded so concerned. Why, I'll never know. I was starting to get a small vibe she didn't like me.

"Oh, thank Sithis…Any, you can go, thank you for your expertise in the healing arts." I heard her small footsteps leave and I sat up slowly. Lucien was sitting next to me, o a small wooden stool.

"You wanna tell me what happened?" Well not if you use that tone, mind your manners boy. I clearly don't fell so wonderful.

"Not in the slightest…when's dinner and will you draw me a bath?" I wasn't entirely sure if it was out of line to ask the head honcho to pamper me, but I sure hoped it wasn't.

"Dinner is over, a bath has been drawn for you in the women's quarters and you're not leaving until you tell me how a Telvanni moron nearly beat you…my heart dropped when Tel brought your limb body down the stairs. This sanctuary has been through enough with losing Vivian a few weeks ago. We can't lose someone else too. Anny and Gogron love you and Tel would be heartbroken." It was kinda funny how he didn't mention how _he _would feel.

"I over cast myself, an amateur mistake when dealing with a vampire. Who's Vivian? Vicente had mentioned losing another member a little while ago.

"Vivian LeShay. She was another assassin here. One of the most skilled I've ever seen. She was also Vicente's favorite. She was killed by someone in the Family but that's not a concern of anyone's right now, would you like help to your bath?" His voice was careful and gentle.

I accepted his offer and he picked me up and took me to the bath chamber. He's been so kind to me, and I've been such a bitch to some of the people here. I think I'm going to make a real effort to be nicer. But I can't give up my sarcasm. That's my trademark.

I invited him to help me with washing but he politely refused, he saw right through my trick to see if he was easily corruptible. Which he isn't which makes me sad?

And sexually depressed, but I digress. There has to be a way to seduce him, I'm Nirvane, there must be something I can do short of a heavy dose charm spell.

I took a relaxing bath and changed into some light black robes. Everything in this place was black or grey.

I headed into the main room; Ocheeva and Teinaava were discussing something about three dead kids and a Fighters Guild body guard. Lucien was reading to himself and Anny and Tel were eating chocolate and laughing.

I chose them and walked over; they smiled at me and offered some of the sweets which I took two.

**"So I hear there have been eight Family murders so far, all from within us." Anny was wide eyed with gossip and it looked like fear.**

"Nothing to worry about I'm sure…Loriena…you have a contract." Lucien was suddenly behind us; his cold smile shut Anny up and warmed my heart. I knew that smile, the one he gave me when he met me at the Chapel of the one.

"A new one already…is that the smartest thing. I nearly died remember." I couldn't resist ribbing him a little. I am _Nirvane_. When will it sink in? We aren't like normal elves. There's a true, breeding reason why were better at magicka.

A Nirvane is basically a Half-Daedra. That's why I can banish other Daedra. Nirvane are all genetically connected to Azura, through her Winged Twilights and one in particular named Solar. He was my Grandfather.

"This contract is impossible to screw up. Only if you're exceptionally bad at sneaking or don't have access to Invisibility." His voice and eyes danced with mischief. This contract was starting to sound fun the way his emotions played.

"You're to kill an Old Bosmer in Bruma named Baenlin through an _accident_." Oh that sounds too easy…what's the catch?

"And…" I prompted.

"It's to be accomplished by way of making a stuffed Minotaur head fall on him." He couldn't hold back a chuckle at the mental imagery…hell I couldn't either. Neither could Anny or Tel, who both started to giggle.

"But this is _slightly _serious, you have to kill him that way and make sure his man servant doesn't see or detect you so take extra precautions, there is a Bonus if you complete this correctly. A magical dagger I believe is what Vicente said the thing was." This actually sounds rather easy.

I can't wait too bring furry wrath on an old Bosmers head.

Is it just me or should I belong in the Madhouse.

* * *

**Chapter finish: Thanks for reading. Please Tell me what you thought. **


	12. Chapter XII: The Ghost Rose

**Authors Note: I'm gonna be honest and say that I'm not very happy with this chapter. But It needed to be in the story so what can I do? Feel free to tell me how it was though. If you liked at all, please review. **

* * *

I stared at myself in the full length mirror. My crimson hair cascaded around my face. The black leather armor clung to my body and I wondered idly if this was meant for me.

I may act like a tough old bitch, but am I really cut out to be an assassin? It's not like killing one of two people every few weeks depending on how much you travel. But you truly kill to make a living. Complete obedience is expected and so is your absolute loyalty to some entity named Sithis.

I'm not entirely sure I can give myself to this thing.

"Loriena…you have to get moving. Bruma's a days walk and it's almost sunrise. You want to end him by tonight, right?" It was Cynthia's voice. I still haven't really been able to talk her. But she seemed okay.

She reminded me of the sister that would stab you in the back to get with your boyfriend or steal your Bugmusk. I've dealt with plenty of those.

"I know…I was just thinking…do you ever get tense before a kill?" I truly wanted to know if this was normal. Although I couldn't wait to see the sun since I had been trapped underneath the ground for three days. I also just wanted to curl up in my bed.

Vicente demanded I train in sneaking with him before I left and we did train, which he said I did remarkably well at. He wasn't so bad. I actually enjoyed his company, he was quite the gentlemen. He also knew quite a bit about magic and we were able to compare notes on spellcraft. He was a Breton in life and learned how to cast like the Altmer do…with words and signs which can be very powerful, while I learned to cast like a Dunmer with an act of will, but with a focus as well.

"That feeling passes, you feel like becoming one with the Family isn't for you. Let me tell you… I have walked this earth for more then seven centuries and have lived here within these halls twice as long as Vicente. Everyone feels like that at the beginning. But…if Lucien or any of the Speakers have picked you for the Brotherhood. It's for you." Her words really struck a cord deep within me and I felt a sort of frozen embrace from behind me and a whisper in my ear.

"You're mine, and I don't let my children go." The hauntingly beautiful voice echoed I my head. I smiled to myself…knowing the Night Mother picked me for some reason.

"Bruma right?" I asked, putting on blood red lipstick and some light colored Kohl.

"Correct…I'll see you in…two days." Huh? What was that pause for, I turned to ask but she was gone. A white rose lay on the floor where the voice was coming from.

How odd…a white rose. What the hell? Don't tell me that creepy woman wants me. I don't roll that way.

I picked up the flower and walked out into the main room, examining the flower. Cynthia was talking with Lyric about how she wanted to go with him on his next contract.

"Cynthia…did you leave this behind by accident?" I asked, holding up the flower.

"I never went into the Women's Quarters…sorry, not mine." She said rather briskly. But then who's.

"By Sithis...Loriena, congratulations." I looked to Lyric who was staring intently at the flower. "The Ghost rose of our lady…she leaves one to each of her favored." My mouth dropped open. But I started to smile the more I thought about it. The Night Mother likes me? Take that bitches.

~~L~~

The trip to get here was pleasant…I didn't get attacked and the sun was bright which, was a nice change in scenery. I got into Bruma at about seven and the contract said that Baenlin would settle into his chair from eight to eleven so I had plenty of time. I also felt reassured with the Ghost Rose in my bag, I asked Vicente about it and he said that they were magical, he too has one. They're supposed to grant blessing of strength and will to the bearer. They also tie the Night Mother to them…in what way I've yet to discover.

Rather then draw any attention to myself whatsoever by making my presence known in the city. I used some the advice Tel gave me and packed a few to spend the night in the woods.

I entered the city under the cover of invisibility and a small blizzard. His house was easy enough to enter with my trusty adamantine lockpick that Anny loaned me. She said the thing will never break which is good for me, because I break many on a relatively easy lock.

I managed my way up into the crawlspace where the head was attached to the wall. But instead of cutting the cords with a blade which would make it look like sabotage. I used a small scale ice spell to harden the cords like ice and then I broke them delicately with a telekinesis spell. Now it looks like the blizzard froze the cords and they just couldn't take the weight anymore.

I satisfying and sickening crunch told me that I had accomplished my task. Hell yeah…I bet that bitch Cynthia couldn't do this as well I did.

But then I my breathing stopped. I heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs…quickly. I cast Invisibility over myself and gently dodged my way around the grief stricken Nord as he searched for something to kill.

If I so much as brush against him, it'll be all over

Carefully exiting the house through the basement, I was forced to hide in the woods. Renting a room would show that I was in the city when the guards didn't see me enter and plus that could raise suspicion.

A hot Dark elf shows up as soon as an ugly Bosmer dies, it may seem like a fair trade but I doubt the guards would take it that way.

~~L~~

Hiding in the frozen woods had not been fun…I got next to no sleep thinking as soon as I feel asleep…something icky would show up and eat me.

I think I'm starting to get paranoid.

The walk home was hard too because that small blizzard had turned into a full blown blizzard.

Ah, the joys of being an assassin.

* * *

**Chapter Finish. Thanks for reading. Tell me what you thought. **


	13. Chapter XIII: The Naked Truth

**Author's Notes: Again, I'm not very impressed with how this chapter turned out. But, maybe it's my artists outlook. I only see the flaws. I hope everyone who reads this, likes it. These last few chapters haven't been beta'd so any mistakes are my own. **

* * *

When I walked in to the Sanctuary, I was rather surprised. Everyone was dressed…like normal people. It was an amazing sight. Tel looks really good in her orange dress. I could never pull of orange. It made me look sickly.

"Oh…hi, Loriena, you have to go get ready. We're all leaving in half an hour." Huh? Where are going?

"What do you mean tree-hugger?" That was my new nickname for Tel, mostly because it caused her flip her lid every time I said it. Hehe…I can be so mean.

"I mean…" Oh she's talking through gritted teeth.

"…The Ghost Opera is tonight. It's All Hallows Eve, remember. The Family has a little festival on All Hallows Eve. We call it the Ghost Opera. It's basically where all the Assassins here in Cyrodill get together out in the middle of the Great Forest. Under the Full Moon. Everyone mostly just listens to the music that's preformed and talks with your fellow brothers and sisters, but that's just the first few hours. Right before sunrise is when the fun begins. The top assassin from each sanctuary, chosen by the Speaker of the Sanctuary, fight. The fight is for who is worthy enough to be considered a Speaker should someone in the Hand fall." Tel said all in one big breath.

"You also need someone to go with though, I'm going with Gogron, Cynthia and Lyric is going together, and Ocheeva and Teinaava are going with each other as Brother and Sister. Vicente usually doesn't go to these. You might ask Lucien." Her perfectly manicured eyebrow lifted with a sort of 'you want him so bad' sneer.

This Ghost Opera does sound like fun, maybe Lucien would want to go with me.

"Where is Lucien?" I asked rather quietly, I know everyone already knows about how I like him but I don't want it advertised. That's why I try to keep from speaking to loudly around Anny. Sweetie she may be, but that doesn't change the fact she's a loud sweetie.

"Lucien's in the Men's quarters, I think." And with that she walked away, probably to go fetch Gogron from the kitchen, that guy could _eat_.

I walked into the Men's Quarters, keeping a lookout from Lucien. But I did see a shape behind a door in the far left corner. I love detect life spells. One of the most useful, next to Telekinesis of course.

I flipped open the door and nearly screamed, Lucien shouted too, very loudly. I never knew a person could yell 'oh shit', so loudly. The man was naked. Needless to say, I slammed the door and slid down the front of it, laughing hysterically. I could hear Lucien chuckling as well.

"Sorry about that…" I choked out between giggles. That would happen to us, and I wasn't even trying for anything and he wasn't either. That so sucks…the one time I see him naked and I didn't even _want_ too. Whoever said the Nine were just, are a bunch of idiots.

Still laughing, I stood up carefully, holding onto the door incase I lose my balance again.

"So…you wanna go to the Ghost Opera with me?" It was Lucien who asked, hearing him ask that sobered me up though.

"Yeah, I came to ask if you would want to go with me." I felt relived that I didn't have to ask myself though. I had an incident with that before when I was still an apprentice at the Arcane University. I was trying to ask this guy out and nearly fried him with a misplaced, _accidental_, lightning bolt. He lived though…I think.

"So you'll go with me." He was now stepping out of the room, fully clothed. He looked extremely good in a Black tunic and vest, with easy black leather pants. I never knew his hair had gotten so long, it came down to his shoulders, but he had it pulled back into a short ponytail on the nape of his neck. Overall, he looked good.

"Of course, but I have to bathe and change…the Baenlin contract was a success, killed in the manor specified. I believe the Black Horse Courier is investigating the 'accident' as we speak." I had nearly forgotten about the contract to kill the Bosmer.

"Excellent, go see Vicente for your bonus and payout. Then hurry up with bathing and changing, we have less then 3 hours to get into the middle of the great forest." I nodded to him, nearly getting lost in those eyes again. This seems to happen to me more often then normal.

~~L~~

I stared at myself in the full length mirror yet again. I had to say I looked pretty good. A basic black dress, it hap no sleeves, it hugged right above my breasts and hung down to my feet and flowed outward. It was very pretty and very assassin-like. I also added a special little finish that I liked. I had woven my Ghost rose in my hair and had put on a necklace that showed Sithis' holy symbol, a black hand within a circle of bones.

Finally satisfied with how I looked, I left my room and came into the main hall. Several people had already left, mainly Ocheeva, Teinaava and Cynthia and Lyric.

Tel smiled when she saw me and gasped when she my rose. "You are so lucky." She seemed genuine but I could sense a small amount of jealousy in her voice. Nirvane remember.

I had taken Lucien's arm and we all made our way to the stables. Where Shadowmere was standing

I squeaked, yes I squeaked when I saw her and ran to her, my baby. Everyone laughed and I sent Lucien a glare when I saw a small cut on her side.

"She's one of the best horses I've ever ridden." He seemed very somber when he said this.

"Lucien…what's wrong?" I didn't like the way his eyes drifted around, in the darkness, like they were watching.

"I just hope you stay safe…" What does he mean by that, I am perfectly able to take care of myself?

"You are one of the contestants tonight when the fight begins." I am, when was this decided and without my knowledge. I could probably take anyone who tried to harm me but still. Is this battle to the death? There are too many things I don't know about this. He had been a gentleman and helped me up onto Shadowmere's saddle. She must have grown…or I've gotten shorter. It's probably the latter damnit.

"Why would I have to stay safe, are these battle to the death?" His look told me that even if they aren't…I'll be a target.

"What has you so unnerved?" We were running now, Shadowmere gilded through the empty forest like a wraith in the night. This was basically, what we were.

"I believe the Traitor may be in the contest as well…be on guard." He seemed overly cautious when he said that.

He should have more faith in me by now…I am Nirvane after all.

* * *

**Chapter Finish, I hope you guys liked this. I got the Idea of a Ghost Opera from the band Kamelot. **


	14. Chapter XIV: A Fool Of Damnation

**Authors Notes: I think i like this chapter. I like the way it ended up. I hope everyone enjoys it. Any mistakes are my own. **

* * *

Lucien and I had arrived before anyone else from our sanctuary…which unnerved both of us. Especially since Teinaava and Ocheeva left nearly two hours before we did. The full moon shone down upon the huge beautiful clearing and lit up the sky with graceful, silvery light. I had always liked the moon. If I had been a Daedric Princess, I would've been the one for the moon.

There were many people talking in groups all around the field. In particular, eight black cloaks stood off to the side, talking in hushed tones and hurried whispers. Lucien left me to go speak with them. I could only assume they were the Black Hand. The ruling body of the Dark Brotherhood.

I thought there were only five of them including Lucien.

A fellow female Dunmer walked up to me, with a sharp smile on my face. "Hello, you must be the new challenger this year. Well, prepare to be in a world of pain. My names Caira, Caira Xansten and I'll be winning the fight this year." She smiled at me, revealing needle sharp fangs. She was a vampire, this may prove a problem.

Dunmer vampires were the worst. Since a normal vampire could usually only be killed by decapitation or fire and Dunmer were resistant to flames. So I would only be able to end her in one way. Assuming this is a death match.

I also felt an overwhelming pressure of Necromancy radiating from her. I wouldn't be surprised if this was a death match, anyone she killed would be raised as one her guards. But I'm Nirvane and we don't go down easily.

"You only think you could beat me, I was the one who fried that Telvanni mage and recovered Mehrunes Razor with my team…I'm also Nirvane, with just those two facts against you…I've already won." She looked positively ruffled when she flounced away like a fairy.

I was already in a bad mood, especially because I'm worried for Teinaava and Ocheeva. If they don't show up soon, I'm going to look for them.

"Lori," I turned to see Tel running up to see me. "Oh thank Sithis you're here…Ocheeva and Teinaava haven't shown up yet, and there's talk of a traitor, something doesn't add up Telaendril." I rarely ever used her full name and she knew I was stressed when I did.

"Teinaava is this highest ranked assassin in the sanctuary next to Vicente…I think they could take care of themselves…so do you know who your fighting…when did you even sign up to fight?" Her green eyes asked a million questions.

"I didn't sign myself up…someone else did and Lucien won't say who…and I'm fighting some Dunmer vampire bitch who likes a Necrophiliac or something" I palmed my eyes and felt like crying, I hate not knowing what the hell is going on.

"Oh you must mean Caira…she fights every year, she has the Gogron persona when on contracts I hear, she tears things to pieces…don't worry, this isn't a death match. But be careful, a misplaced strike or spell could kill. It wouldn't be the first time someone's accidentally died." Oh crap…I didn't like those odds.

"Well, well, well. You must be Loriena..." A sickly voice asked from behind both of us, now normally. I wouldn't have reacted so badly, but this wasn't a normal time. I spun around and tried to slap the person who snuck up on me. But my hand met empty air. He had dodged like lightning.

"You are a red-head aren't you? My name is Mathieu. I'm one of the contestants tonight." I wanted to cry when I saw he was in Black Robes. I nearly just bitch slapped a very important person. Crap…I really hope I don't get kicked out. I'm just starting to get the hang of this.

Lucien was walking up, a laugh in his eye.

"This is Loriena, Mathieu…she gets startled easily." He said that with a small chuckle and I had to resist the urge to hit him too. I don't get startled, I get pissed off.

"I can see…it shall be fun to fight her." So I'm really supposed to fight one of the members of the Black Hand. Are you kidding…I mean, I'll wipe the floor with him, but will I get in trouble?

Mathieu kissed my hand like a gentleman and walked away quickly. His kiss burned my hand slightly, like acid. I wonder if he's connected to the Traitor. His demeanor seemed very…distant, like he hated every one of us. But maybe he's just insane. I now Anny is and he can't be worse then her.

"Sorry, I left you…I didn't now the wolves would set in." Lucien wrapped his arm around me and I lent into him heavily. Some of these people actually frightened me. Not so much in their ability to hurt me. But what they must have been through. These fields were littered with broken souls.

"It's okay; I can take care of myself. Do any of these people know who I am? Like how I saved you?" I asked, we were slowly making our way to a rock were several people were perched, eating.

I sat and popped a strawberry into my mouth.

"Only Vicente…he was the only one in the sanctuary at that time who knew me. Have you seen Ocheeva or Teinaava yet, or even Lyric and Cynthia." What, Lyric and Cynthia haven't shown up yet.

"No, should we look for them?" This was bad…if something happened to them.

"Not yet…just enjoy the festivities, at least until the Fight." He took a few strawberries as well.

"Who signed me up for that?" I asked taking my rose out of my hair and picking at the petal, you could feel the physical magicka flowing off the plant in waves. Like a ripple in crystal clear water.

"No one in the sanctuary, I asked everyone and no one knew. Lyric thinks it might have been the Night Mother herself. Rarely does a new initiate to the Family get a Ghost Rose. In fact, rarely does anyone. Only the Listener, myself, Vicente and you have one. She has her hand on you and maybe she wants you to engage with the whole of the Family more." He seemed so wise for his young age. But then again, I know very little about The Night Mother.

We ended the conversation at that and ate and conversed with everyone else, still keeping an eye out for the rest of the Family.

~~L~~

_How_, in Sithis' name does the Night Mother think me in this fight was a good idea. The fight had started about half an hour ago, inside this gigantic ring in one if the Clearings. It was a five way battle, between me, Caira, Mathieu, and two Bosmeri brothers.

The Brothers were disabled quickly with a few paralysis spells from Caira and me. We seem to have made a sort of unwary alliance against Mathieu but he seemed to be wailing on Caira. She was beginning to lose; I could see it as I stood by watching silently, completely invisible.

Eventually he had struck the blow that crippled her and she was out of the fight.

He turned and snarled like a beast, not being able to see his final mark. Lucien and Tel cheered, telling me to end it. I had to resist laughing, if I made any sound he would be alerted of my presence. I couldn't have that.

But then he did something unexpected, he had plunged the tip if his blade straight through my shoulder. How he found me, I couldn't say. I screamed in pain and dropped down and rolled Like Vicente had taught me.

I had to evade another blow but by then I had lost hadn't I? I as crippled, then he brought his sword up in a coup de grace action. This bastard is trying to kill me; at least I know who the traitor is now.

* * *

**Chapter Finish, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Thanks For Reading. **


	15. Chapter XV: Suffocating Endlessly

**Authors Notes: I'm happy with this chapter and I hope you are too. All Mistakes are my own. **

* * *

Time seemed to freeze. You know when people tell you, you can see your life flash before your eyes. My life certainly did, visions of my parents, the arcane university and all the kids there, Mylina, Anny, Tel and Lucien. My sweet, sweet Lucien, from when he was the slave of a beast…to the beautiful man he is today. All my friends, all my family.

I could hear screaming and banging against the magicka that barred the ring from the outside. I could hear swords unsheathing themselves. Spells hitting the wall. Lucien's voice, so weak in the distance.

"No," That one word…it seemed like an eternity to hear the whole thing. He screamed that I would be safe, but I knew that I wouldn't be. I was going to die, beneath the traitor. Where he had lured me, if only I had been smarter, if I had seen his first strike. My magicka seemed to fizzle when I called to attack. To defend, to anything.

But then it was all ended, by a wicked glare of silvered light. His sword was sticking up in the ground, a mere inch from my head. His ugly face was in mine…"I win." Was all he said before he retreated.

The haze seemed to disappear and Lucien was right next to me in an instant.

My vision was starting to blur again and I noticed my hair was wet…with blood I believe. Oh, dear.

He had slammed his blade into my shoulder and through one of my arteries. I could feel it now. The pain burned through my veins, I felt myself slipping, if I wasn't getting medical attention now, I would die.

Lucien was all I could see, and I was happy he would be the last thing I could see before I would go into Oblivion, where all Nirvane are destined to go.

"What did you do to her?" His scream was furious, suddenly an Altmer was beside me, shoving Lucien away…what is that bitch doing. Get away from me!!! She tried to undo my dress but I screamed. She placed her hand over my mouth…HOW DARE SHE!!

I'll scream if I damn well feel like it.

I struggled the best I could but then I felt a paralysis spell set in, she was the stronger mage, now matter how much I hate to believe it. My magicka was bleeding out.

Lucien was back in my view then, and I stopped trying to break her spell. He was whispered sweet nothing to me. I felt searing pain from my shoulder, my vision was nearly gone. Then, in a hurried whisper I heard something about 're-breaking the set bone'.

Then I screamed like I never had before, she was breaking my shoulder.  
"Lucien…stop her." I cried…my voice barely audible.

He kissed my forehead gently, and whispered something but I couldn't hear it. I was too far gone. Magicka was seeping into my wound, it felt foreign. Not like the Telvanni, but unlike my flowery magic…it was darker. Like sex and decay.

My wound began to close; I could feel that too, the burning of torn flesh being forced back together.

Then the pain was gone and everything was white…like a living dream and reality came crashing back.

I shot up and hissed in pain. The wound still hurt like Hell.

Lucien and some Altmer were sitting next to me, with worried eyes. "Keep it wrapped Lucien…I'll go see what Mathieu was trying to accomplish." She had a quick and clipped tone and was gone suddenly, like a shadow.

Lucien was staring at me with wide, worried eyes. "I'm so sorry, I…I should have never…" He couldn't seem to form a sentence.

"Am I alive?" His eyes widened and he nodded quickly like he was expecting me to suddenly go insane.

"Then I'm alright. Why can't I move my arm?" My vision was still blurry, but oddly, in hyper clarity. I could sense everything, but I couldn't really see it. It was the strangest thing.

"It's in a sling, Arquen bandaged you up – that bastard nearly killed you, you do know that right?" Now his tone was nearly mean…what's his problem, I'm still kicking aren't I? It'll take a lot more then that man-bitch to kill me.

My magicka was beginning to flow back, and I felt oddly euphoric. That happens when you're at no magicka and it suddenly shoots up.

"I know that…but I'm at least alive…where are Ocheeva and Teinaava? And the others?" I can walk and run can't I? I'll even be able to cast soon, granted only with one hand but that's better then nothing, I'm more worried about them then me and at the moment.

"I don't know, they haven't shown up yet." He seemed disturbed by this too, seeing as how it's almost sunrise.

"I'm going to look for th…" Before I could finish the sentence. All four of the missing people burst into the field.

"LEGION!" They all screamed and everything went into slow motion as people startled to run into the forest, leaving behind drinks and food.

"Shit," Lucien swore and helped me to my feet, Ocheeva was practically right next to us. "They caught our scent while we were trying to get here, we had tried to escape but then one of them said he saw the smoke from the bonfire here…we have to move now, they were right behind us with swords drawn, Reaver took down to but we still need to get going." She gasped out.

Tel and Gogron ran up, Tel with her bow and Gogron with his axe.

"Let's move." Lucien commanded and we all took off into the forest, trying not to get lost from each other again. Tel and I, being the swiftest, were leading everyone else. Weaving between the trees like the wind.

I could hear the tell-tale sounds of metal boots chasing after us. Lucien was closing in and then the shit hit the gust storm.

We came to a cliff, leading down into a rocky crevasse.

"Do we make a stand?" Tel asked, peering down. It was our only option sadly, we could hear the soldiers coming after us, and we couldn't turn around and try a different route. We were trapped like animals.

"Looks like it." Lucien whispered and pulled his sword from its sheath and turned to face where the trees ended.

I moved to the back of the group, my arm stinging. Tel and Cynthia prepared there ranged weapons, while Gogron, Lyric and Lucien stood up front.

Teinaava and Ocheeva stood in the middle; magic was dancing on Teinaava's twin blades and Ocheeva's little dagger buzzed with powerful necromancy. I'm guessing one cut from that thing and you were deader then a zombie.

Okay that was a bad example.

Then the guards broke out, silver swords gleaming in the light of the dawn. From the shadows stalked out a man, in Imperial Honor guard armor. His face showed weather and age and Ocheeva and Lucien instantly pointed their weapons toward him.

Tel had her eye trained on him and I knew if she wanted him dead, he was dead.

"Lucien…why hello, Good to see you to Ocheeva." His voice was like a dead dog…old and decayed, and I could smell his rancid breath from here. What was he cannibal, By the Ten.

"Adamus…still alive I see…I thought you'd died already. You know, I was hoping all that hot air had burnt its way out." Lucien's voice was cold and calculating, his candied eyes studied Adamus, waiting for a moment to strike. He had his blade pointed at his throat.

"You won't be able to best be boy…you couldn't even when you where young. I should know. You tried to knife me when I told you I was selling you to that Khajiit." My gasp echoed around the battle.

It was him…he's Lucien's father, He sold him into slavery.

With a scream – fire flew from my hand.

* * *

**Chapter Finish: Thanks For reading. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you thought about it. **


	16. Chapter XVI: Darkness Given Hunger

**Author's Notes: A New chapter. Hurray for me. This chapter is pretty short sadly. BUT - It is one of my favorites I must say. The next will longer and up tomorrow to make up for it. **

**All Mistakes are my own. And let's everyone pray that the Elder Scroll Novel is published and In Barnes And Noble soon. To The _Infernal City_.  
**

* * *

My rage was poured into my spellwork. The fire cascaded into his shield which he had thrown up in defense. It burned around him and surged upward, burning the soldiers around him with scarlet conflagration. My magick seemed to get a kick start and I pushed as much as I had into this attack, hoping I could end this before it began, but like anything I really want. It never happens.

One of the soldiers was a battlemage and he having more magicka then me at the moment was able to quell the flames.

"How could you? Your coward, you sold your own son into slavery, what type of man are you? If it wasn't for me, that Khajiit would have killed him. Do you know what I had to do to get him out of that horrid place? Do you know what he went through? I'll burn you alive!" I roared with rage and tried to blast him but before the spell had left my fingertips…Lucien's hand wrapped around mine, his spell subdued mine quickly and I looked into his eyes with fright.

He knew what was coming, he had turned his back to the Legion…the infamous Speaker of the Dark Brotherhood was at A Legion Captains mercy. Gogron and Lyric had tried to deflect the block, but they didn't anticipate fast enough. Phillida's blade cleaved into Lucien from behind, skewering his chest, his blood splattered against Tel and I, and I felt my heart brake.

In a scream of pain and rage for my beloved…I threw my soul at Phillida. A rare ability and one usually only used in the direst of circumstances. In a Nirvane's soul lies the essence of Azura – Queen of Dusk and Dawn, and when you use your soul to attack something. In reality, you're throwing the power of the Goddess at something. Now, I had never really worshiped Azura, but I would pay her homage for the rest of my life if she helped me now.

White fire billowed around me and Lucien's unmoving body. The argent fire streamed into all the soldiers, disrupting their very beings with agony as the ivory inferno burned into their eyes and mouths.

I could feel a powerful vertigo as my spark of life itself was being drained. Everyone stared at the flames and dying soldiers with amazement. Praying to The Anticipations, I asked Azura, Mephala and Boethia to deliver us to the sanctuary and my vision, along with everyone else's I'm assuming…went white.

~~L~~

The flames seemed to flair away and our eyes were met with grey stone. A familiar grey stone. Everything moved in slow motion as Anny and Vicente rushed up and took Lucien's body, throwing ointments and healing spells all over him. Why he stopped my spell, I don't know. Why he put himself in harm's way I can't figure out. I just prayed to The Anticipations and for the first time, To Sithis and The Night Mother, he would be alright.

Maybe not okay, he would never be okay if he survived, but please, just let him survive.

I felt Tel and Ocheeva embrace me, both crying as we stood over the bloody mess. They thought he was dead, I knew they did. But I didn't, he would have to be okay. When he found me in the Chapel of the One, he said he saw great things for me in the future of Family. And if Sithis or The Night Mother didn't spare him, I wouldn't help them any longer. I would bring a wrath down on them like they have never seen before. Sithis may not be a daedra, but he will feel the power of one if he doesn't work with me on this.

I won't go through the rest of life without Lucien, never before have I met someone like him and I don't plan on losing him.

Vicente and Anny were whispering and I saw Anny nod her head and Vicente look down at Lucien's face sadly. He brushed a hand over Lucien's forehead and had a look in his eye as if he was chewing on something he thought was bitter.

"Lyric, get them out!" He snapped at us. Despite our struggles to stay, Lyric and Gogron filed us out, with tears in their eyes as well. Ocheeva was nearly beside herself, and Tel seemed slightly hopeless, like she had just lost her brother. In a way, she might.

But before they shut the door to the main room in which we were sentenced, I saw something that gave a new hope, and a dim outlook. Vicente was sinking his fangs into Lucien's neck.

* * *

**Chapter Finish: Thanks For reading...I hope this is a new twist to how Lucien progresses throughout the story. Although this entire story has been kinda funky in that way. Tell me what you thought of it. I love to hear feedback. **

**Cookies to anyone who knows what _The Anticipations _are.  
**


	17. Chapter XVII: The Gate To Eternity

**Authors Notes: I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter. I know I loved writing it. All Mistakes are my own. And this chapter is slightly longer then normal for yesterday's installment. **

* * *

Lucien's face was flushed, his eyes stared into mine with a fear I knew he held. He was going to die, he wouldn't stay dead. But dead he would become. My poor boy.

Vicente had given me the logistics of Vampirism. It was going to be three days before the change manifested itself. And those three days would be absolute hell for Lucien. The vampiric venom in his system was literally killing him from the inside out, the venom is attacking his immune system and his immune system will fight back…and his body is the battle ground.

Sweet beaded on his brow and I did everything I could to make it easier for him. His wound had already closed which was good. Lyric and I moved him into Ocheeva's quarters who volunteered to stay with us in the woman's hall. He was curled up in the bed, shaking like a leaf.

"I'll…be…alriggght…go see v'te…for contract." He tried to order me. If he was well, I'd slap him even if he is a Speaker but I nodded, kissed him on the forehead and ran to Vicente's room.

I burst into his room, looking for blood. He was sitting down and I wheeled on him. "Why did you have to change him…can you see him? If you guys had tried to heal him better, he might be okay?" I was screaming.

His crimson eyes turned on me and I shut my mouth. No matter how powerful I may become…I think Vicente could take me.

"Antoinetta and I did everything we could." I get that, but still. Look at him.

"Whatever…I don't wanna hear it, Contract please." He shook his head sarcastically and handed me the paper.

"Only on I have besides the one I get to go on in a day…I get to a Nord in board daylight to scare everyone. Sounds like fun doesn't it?" He smacked his head against the table and I patted his back.

"I might be able to enchant something for you to walk in the sun and oh, By Sithis I'm supposed to break into the Imperial prison." My voice became a drag as I read the contract. He nodded, his head still plastered to the wood.

"It has a great bonus though, just don't kill any guards." His smile was a kind of burlesque gesture but I ignored him.

"Normally, a person would want to break _out_, not _in_." I laughed darkly.

"That may be true…but not for you." Hey, that rhymed, and why I think that's funny I don't know. I think Anny really is beginning to change me.

"I'll leave immediately Boss man." I smacked him upside the head for good luck and ran out of the room. More for protection then for dramatic effect.

I dressed quickly in my armor and pinned my cloak and went to see Lucien. He still looked the same but now he was grunting to pain and tears streaked from his eyes. He wasn't allowed to be alone while he was being changed and right now, Cynthia sat with him, reading.

What a bitch? How can she just read some book while he's _dying_?

"You know…you may want to pay more attention to him…since he's just, oh I don't know. Dying!" I snapped at her and waved to Lucien good bye and I flounced out.

~~L~~

The ride to the Imperial City was rather pleasant. The birds sang and the sun shone brightly. Shadowmere was all out of sorts though. She was just beyond happy to see me. She kept bouncing and taking off at gallops and I think she may have sprained my back with this last hop she did. It was dodged a wandering Imp but still.

I hate Imp's. Pathetic little monstrosities. I heard somewhere that they like…eat people after they char them with fire spells. How disgusting.

I had finally made it to the Capitol though. And now I was outside a smelly sewer grate. Luckily my armor doesn't absorb water or this job would be so out of the question. I'd let, I don't know…Teinaava do it. He likes to swim.

The journey through the sewers had been a bitch though. Everything was dark, dank and disgusting. I got chased by a Mudcrab of all things. I fell into the sickly water and then nearly got mugged by a Goblin. I am so not cut out for these types of contracts. When I finally made it too the entrance to the Imperial Substructure, I had to change my style. I went invisible and hid near the alcove.

Listening into the Guards talk.

"I don't get why we have to guard this place. It's gross and it's not like anything is gonna try to come up this way. Who would want to…what to kill Valen?" One of them laughed. It was a throaty sound that made me snicker softly. Thankfully they didn't hear and I snuck my way through the decayed halls.

Eventually I came to solid brick wall. I cast a detect spell and surely enough. Valen was in the cell across from this one. Cool! I just discovered a secret escape route.

I had to expend a lot of magicka to do it, but I used was able to phase through the wall. A guard was shouting at Valen but I paid no heed. I aimed my spell…and fired. Valen choked up – my spell taking effect. It was a nice little combo of magic that no normal mage would be able to pull off.

I filled his lungs with an ice spell and then melted it with a fire spell…without damaging the surrounding tissue.

He literally drowned without any water in sight.

The guard went berserk and flung the gate opened and tried to revive Dreth…but he was too far gone, his lungs to weak to try to fight my spell. With a sardonic chuckle, I cast my recall spell and teleported back to Cheydinhal.

~~L~~

I bounded into Vicente's room, laughing like a child. "Not one guard killed." I spun like a child. I did it, I broke into the Imperial Prison, a feat no one else could do. I am so awesome.

"Perfect…your reward and bonus are on your bed, I knew you would succeed. Will you take over watching Lucien for now though? Tel hasn't slept since you left…ten hours ago." I hadn't realized I'd been gone so long, although I did get lost in the sewers but that shouldn't count.

I nodded and headed into his resting room. He looked worse, far worse. His skin was pale and his face ashen. His eyes were bloodshot and he was sweating like a waterfall. He did smile though when I walked in. Maybe I shouldn't be in here though. I don't want to make him uncomfortable. I do smell like a goblin's ass and if his senses have changed, He might even throw up.

"Please stay." He whispered, barely audible when I turned to at least change. I nodded silently and sat down beside him. Tel got up rubbed my back and left without a word.

"How was…the contract?" He was able to speak more clearly. He didn't sound so shaky. It hasn't been a full day yet though.

"Vicente says I'm doing much better and that I might even change tonight. He also told me about your contract. How did you…do?" He had a slight pause in which he winced.

"I got the bonus…yay." I whispered. I didn't want to startle him by being to loud.

"Um…Lori, Dinner's ready, I already feed tonight so I'll look after him." Vicente came walking in. I nodded at him and looked back to Lucien. His look was one of approval. "I always knew you would be a great assassin one day." And with that…he took his last breath.

* * *

**Chapter Finish: I hope everyone enjoyed. Please, tell me how you liked it. I love feedback of any type. **


	18. Chapter XVIII: Of Oblivion and Elysium

**Authors Notes: This chapter is dedicated to TheBlackHand who seems to be as addicted to this story as I am to Emilie Autumn (That's a lot). I hope everyone enjoys it. this chapter is the only chapter I would call mildly explicit. I loved writing it.**

**All Mistakes Are My Own.**

* * *

You know that moment when you can see your world go crashing by? Right, when…all the shadows and aberrations of your existence scream at you for being weak, for not protecting that which you cared so deeply about.

I could almost see it, the animus of Lucien's last breath before he becomes of the damned eternals.

The moment seemed almost translucent. His eyes had drifted close, his chest stopped moving and the blood in his very veins seemed to stop moving, his form shivered and he sat up very slowly. But something was wrong, in the way he moved, a sort of bestial, primeval energy glided his limbs, the same way a lioness stalks her prey.

He had opened his eyes and I found myself staring at the eyes of a demon.

He said nothing; he did nothing, except stare. Those piercingly clear, scarlet eyes – they seemed endless in their depths.

"Lucien," My voice was weak, like soft wind chimes. Suddenly, his head shot towards me and his eyes narrowed, he seemed to sniff the air, like a lion would sense its prey.

"Oh, Lori!" His voice was like that of one of the feral harpies of the far west. Sweet, sickly sweet, and infinitely dangerous. But what happened next, I could sense coming. And I did nothing to stop it.

He lunged toward me, fangs barred, he tackled me to the ground, and I made no sound as I we fell into an act of decay.

Vicente merely observed and I wouldn't break Lucien's first feeding. I whimpered when his fangs sunk into my flesh, it didn't hurt. It _didn't _hurt whatsoever. It was one of the most satisfying feelings.

Part of me was happy; I would get to be his first meal. I knew somewhere, in me, he wouldn't kill and he wouldn't turn me. He had more control then he thinks he has.

My blood poured forth. Like a river into his mouth, I could feel him lap at the miniscule wound. And I felt myself begin to slip into a heady euphoria. It was like mild electric sparks were jumping over my skin, sting but not harming. His tongue caressed the vein and his hair fell forward gently.

I looked up at Vicente and he smiled at me and left quickly. I knew as well he did, what would happen next.

He slowly reached his hand behind me and the lace that held the back of my cuirass; he slowly sat up and rolled to the side slightly. His eyes burned with desire for my body and blood.

"Are you sure?" I asked breathless and he answered with a passionate kiss. He gently took my armor off, piece by piece and I felt his mouth at my neck again, lapping my blood.

The stone chilled me, only being dressed in my undergarments. He carefully lifted me; his arms were like steel rods. We lay down on the bed and he removed the top shawl of his robe, his chest was athletic, and well muscled. He came forward and took my neck into his mouth once more.

I closed my eyes, and focused on feeling him. He had slowly removed the last bit of the clothing that separated us. And we fell into blissful, excessive, pleasure.

~~L~~

Lucien sat on the side of the bed, only the blanket covered his nakedness. The rest covered my own.

"I'm sorry, that was no way for me to behave." It was the first sentence he'd spoken since he'd called out my name while we made love. He turned back to face me, his fiery eyes hid something deep within them.

I simply pulled him into a kiss. He was far better then I expected. I had partially expected to never wake up again. For him to drink me dry, and the sad part is, I would let him if he ever truly wanted to. I had basically given my life and soul to this beautiful man.

"I liked it…all of it." I stretched like a cat after having a delectable meal.

He smiled and chuckled.

"I love you," It was the first time, either of us had said anything about the attraction and I knew, I loved him as well.

"And I love you back." I responded. "Do you remember when I first met you – the little servant boy. I remember thinking that first time, that I was gonna be hers one day. That she would love me one day and I would love her." He leaned back and captured me in a kiss and laid back into the bed.

I traced my finger along his jaw, gathering the sweat that had gathered there. I didn't know vampires could sweat.

"How does the power feel? The knowledge that you can tear this place down with your hands, that you could kill me with but a flick of your wrist." I wondered on a touchier note.

"Scary, I honestly don't like it," He chided and stood back up, his lithe back arching and he stretched.

"Would you like a bath?" He asked, turning around with a glint in his eye.

"As long as it involves more of your insatiable hunger." His eyes danced and he helped me up. He pulled on a pair of pants and I wrapped the blanket around me. We quickly made our way to the women's bathroom, ignoring Gorgon's cheering all the way.

* * *

**Chapter Finish: I hope everyone enjoyed. This chapter is my newest favorite. I hope people give feedback, I love to hear peeps opinion. **


	19. Chapter XIX: Fleur De Lis

**Authors Notes: A new chapter. I hope everyone enjoys. **

* * *

"I can't believe this! What an outrage am I the only one who thinks this? Lucien, get your ass in here now." I was storming about Vicente's office, screaming myself hoarse. I could actually do that now. I had to give my voice a rest after last night with Lucien.

The contract was for _staging _his death. I don't kill one person, how boring. Why can't they give this too…I don't know, Cynthia.

"Yes." Lucien was suddenly behind and I jumped across the desk. I still hadn't gotten used to his speed, and hearing ability. I didn't expect me to hear me. Tel also came walking in with a smile plastered on her pretty face.

"What the hell is this? I can't even kill him, he's offered up his mother to save his own ass. Is that even legal?" I threw the paper at him and sat down on Vicente's rock bed.

"Not much of what we do is legal sweetheart." Tel laughed lightly and sat down next to me. "I mean within the Brotherhood you Flowerchild." I have a new nickname for her, among others like bitch and smartass.

"Technically it is, blood is being offered. However, Telaendril, I want you to accompany Loriena on this contract. Three more people have been killed, out of Bruma this time, that's far to close to us. No one leaves the sanctuary alone." Lucien said quickly; I never really saw his Speaker side, but he most certainly has one. His tone gets very quick and clipped when he has to be Boss Man.

"Oh, I get to help." Tel rolled her eyes and left to get ready I assume.

"Make sure you put on your 'I'm a kinky bitch' stuff, we need to make ourselves look scary." I called after her, barely able to keep my face straight. I know she wears stuff like that for Gogron.

"Shut up!" her scream back told I had ruffled something. He He.

"So, Chorrol, I'll go get ready." I stood and left, giving Lucien a kiss on the way out. It was quite the experience kissing a vampire. You have to avoid the fangs.

~~L~~

Getting our asses to Chorrol had been quite a challenge. Six, count them, _SIX_, legion patrols. And because it was really foggy, we came upon them before we had a chance. So they always tried to arrest us and we had to kill each and every one of them. At least I have Tel at my back though. She really is a very experienced killer.

I had asked her about how she came into the Brotherhood, while we walked along.

She had joined at the tender age of 100, that's young for elves, she was a prostitute in ValenWood, and her father hired the Brotherhood to kill her because she was dragging the family name straight through the mud. She even had a Fleur De Lis tattooed on her shoulder.

A very beautiful mark, I guess they marked woman as Prostitutes in ValenWood along with Morrowind. I had seen the mark before; I had wanted to get one along time ago.

We had however, finally made it to Chorrol and entered the city under the ever so useful cover of Invisibility. Then we got to go through the joy of peeking through everyone's window to find his house, all because we both forgot to ask Vicente which house it was.

We finally found him though, the last house we checked naturally.

And then – we had to use levitation to get in because he had his front door mage locked and I didn't know the mage's spell to unlock it. This day is so not going that great, he has already put me in a foul mood.

We got in through his window with my illegal spell and snuck to great him, Tel did the traditional femme fatale assassin thing, with being all quiet and disconcerting and I just bitch-slapped him for locking the door.

Now, Tel had been given knife that was supposed to replicate a person dying, it was quite a useful poison I suppose for things like this. I guess they use it in plays and such when someone can't fake dying very well.

The poison was called Langourwine. Vicente said he had made it himself; the recipe was actually very easy. It was a non-lethal overdose of Skooma and Poppy seeds that's been liquefied.

"Thank you for coming." The man said rubbing his cheek where I'd slapped him. "We know your conditions…just stand here and wait until I stab you, oh, and if I ever see your face here in Cyrodill again, I will skin you alive." Tel's tone got considerably darker as she uttered the last of her sentence and got in a sneaky looking position behind him.

I used another levitation spell to get myself up near the chandelier and I perched myself on it, summoning a non-lethal spell that would look fantastic if cast but wouldn't hurt anything.

We all had to wait in the position we were in for about an hour before a banging had been heard on the door, and a sword cleaved through the wood.

An Argonian burst through and was swinging his sword towards the man, but Tel was faster and snuck the poisoned blade between his underarm and his shoulder. He doubled over, and Tel stood.

I dropped down elegantly.

The Argonian glared at both of us and then the body.

"You killed my mark." He gritted out. We just smiled lightly and I cast my spell, white flames erupted from my hand and arched toward the Argonian, looking beautiful and deadly, but they couldn't hurt a fly.

It had the desired effect and he fled.

I cast a spell that enhanced my voice and I screamed out, to alert the guards and then me and Tel were invisible and we went to the Sanctuary here. We have to wait a day now.

I wish Lucien was here, he could keep me company.

* * *

**Chapter finish: i hope everyone enjoyed. Feel free to tell me how you liked it. **


	20. Chapter XX: The 13th Circle

**Authors Notes: Okay, I could not resist one more chapter. I hope everyone likes this one. It's kinda mission based. Mistakes are my own.**

* * *

"Here you go, and try not to lose it, they're hell to replace." Vicente said lightly, passing two enchanted amulets to Tel and I, one for each of us. They were very beautiful, engraved with the shape of a hand.

Tel and I had finally gotten home after the contract. It was quite the debacle, trying to revive the worm. He had 'oh so innocently' forgot to mention hat the church crypt was cursed and that the dead would rise if some defiled that place. And his resurrection was seen as unholy.

Tel and I had to cast and shoot our way through nearly ten wraiths and Liches. And I hate Liches, spells just bounce of them. Same with Wraiths but they'll bind your magick too, stupid undead, except for Lucien and Vicente, I like they're type of undead.

But Vicente say's he isn't undead, he's immortal.

I slipped the amulet around my neck and felt its magick take place, I felt power surge in my arms and in my heart, I felt stronger and like I had more vitality. Very interesting,

"Anymore contracts before I head to sleep?" I asked Vicente after Tel exited, I loved her but I wanted at least one contract I could take on myself. Even if it meant going under Lucien's nose, but he isn't here is he?

"No, not from me, you've advanced in rank and you'll be taking your contracts from Ocheeva from now on, I only deal with training and the lower level contracts. Like the ones Anny still takes. As one of Sithis' priestesses, she doesn't normally take contracts." I nodded, I had heard about Anny and why she doesn't take contracts often. She is Sithis' first High Priestess, she technically has a higher rank then even Lucien seeing as how she was elevated to that position by the Listener himself. She's the healer of the Family. Apparently, only woman can become part of Sithis' clergy, he won't take men on as clerics.

"Where's Lucien? Or is he out doing Speaker things?" I asked meekly, I'd love to know where my lover went.

"He's at his home, he doesn't live with us, now go check in with Ocheeva, she may have something for you." Vicente waved his hand and I left.

I had found Ocheeva in her quarters, looking over several contracts. "Hi sister, come in, I have a contract." She said before I had actually reached her door, I wonder if Argonians have hearing like Khajiit.

"What is it?" I asked from the doorway, I wonder if she knows Lucien and I had sex in her bed. I doubt it.

"You get to go to the Imperial city and track down, sequester into a hidden spot and eliminate an Altmer named Faelian. Take Cynthia with you, she hasn't left the sanctuary in four days and is getting testy." Ocheeva passed the contract to me and I looked over, with my nose crinkled, I didn't want to go anywhere with Cynthia.

"I'll head out in the morning." I said and left to get some sleep.

~~L~~

The Imperial city, pinnacle of human culture here in Tamriel. The city was vibrant with life, people hustling and bustling about, all tightly wrapped up with their cloaks and coats, trying to stay warm in the chilly wind.

I had never seen Cynthia in anything besides her armor and now that I really saw her outside the sanctuary, she was very pretty. She had light brown hair that fell down to her waist but she often kept up in a bun. She was wearing a simple but elegant fitting black robe. She said she had to wear them out, because the sleeves were the only thing that could hide her array of knives.

The first time I'd seen her fight was a trio of Ogres. She moved so fast, she was probably the fastest in the Sanctuary; I think she might be like some sort of half-breed. She won't tell me what race she is but I can't seem to pin it either. She doesn't have the tell tale signs of vampirism but she's so quick and accurate.

She might be half-vampire, but I don't understand dhow that's possible. She had quickly dispatched the creatures with three knives she seemingly conjured up from thin air, but I felt no magick in use.

She really was an interesting person despite her moodiness.

"Okay, so a High Elf in the imperial city. The elves of this place are a tight knit group. Check with the elves around here, I'll look into what the Thieves Guild knows." And with that, she walked off, leaving me all alone. I rolled at my eyes again and turned to the Tiber Septim Hotel.

The hostess seemed to all about Faelian after the proper application of ten gold and a charm spell. Apparently he's a Skooma addict and he lives here with his Girlfriend Atraena.

She was easy enough to find and again, after a few charms, she told me everything I wanted. I love charm spells.

The contract was fairly straightforward and I met up with Cynthia later to discuss how we would go about this.

She though an assault on the house was best, square him in and kill him quickly before he can scream,

The idea seemed good enough except in the case of fallout, what if he was a mage? He is an Altmer and an Altmer who doesn't know what he's doing could be a deadly enemy.

We finally settled on me going in looking all gussied up and I'll bind him and then Cynthia swoops in with one of her never-missing daggers.

Yay, I get to play dress up.

~~L~~

I walked up to the looming house; the click of the shoes I was wearing seemed deafening. I had a bottle of poison that's set to bind his magicka that I disguised as Skooma. He would drink it down and die before he even knew what was going on.

I knocked on the door carefully and someone opened it from the other side and a pale face peeked out.

"Faelian, I've brought you something." I was trying to go for the celestial messenger idea and he let me in quickly. I gave him the concoction and he drank it down greedily, just like I knew he would. His eyes suddenly flashed open and he threw the bottle at me, but just as the bottle smashed to the floor in front of me. A dagger was lodged in the back of his neck, with no sound; he fell forward and died silently in the bloodied dust before me.

~~L~~

We arrived home happily, our first successful contract together. Cynthia and I actually worked very well together. We walked into Ocheeva's room and saw that Lucien, Ocheeva and Vicente were sitting around her table, Ocheeva was crying and Vicente was nearly yelling at Lucien for giving her the wrong contract.

"What's going on?" We both asked at the same time.

"Antoinetta is missing?" Both of our gasps were the only sound in the room.

* * *

**Chapter Finish: Did everyone enjoy, I hope so. Tell me what you thought. **


	21. Chapter XXI: Genesis Of Decay

**Authors Notes: A new chapter. This took me a while to write and it was written over two days, so it may seem like the writing kinda shifts and thats why. **

**Mistakes are my own. **

* * *

"What do you mean, missing?" Cynthia was the first one to get a grip on herself from the terror that seemed to overwhelm me.

"She was sent on a contract, and she hasn't come home. It was a very simple contract, here in Cheydinhal; she was to kill some High Elf noble who irritated the wrong person. She left three hours ago and hasn't come home, Ocheeva went to check it out and there are signs of a fight and everyone was gone. The Altmer was dead but the two servants were gone and so is Anny. Ocheeva thinks she may have been taken as a sacrifice. The two women were Dagonites." Lucien's voice was dark and sad, laced with regret.

"We have to find her; I'm leaving for the Arcane University. I know someone there who might be able to tell us where their shrine is." I started to leave but Lucien was suddenly in front of me. Curse his unearthly speed.

"You aren't going alone; Vicente and I will go with you." His crimson eyes burned with some sort of fire, he felt responsible.

I nodded and practically ran to my room. I threw off my armor and robe and changed into a quasi-corset with a red skirt. I stared at myself in the mirror making sure I looked enough like my old self. If Mylina saw me all assassin looking, I doubt she would be willing to help.

~~L~~

We had made it to the Imperial city in record time and we all but practically sprinted for the University. I burst into the lobby, panting and sweating, and feeling like I wanted a twelve hour rain shower.

"Where's Mylina." I asked furiously. The steward pointed to the Mystic Archives and I jumped over the wall to get to there, Lucien and Vicente had to stay in the lobby. They had to obey the law today, we don't need the Legion coming down on us, especially after Adamus Phillida had been killed – I think.

I pushed the door open and I saw Mylina's eyes light up. "Lori!" She screamed and ran at me, hugging.

I gave her a quick hug and explained that I had taken a vacation to Morrowind and that my sister had been kidnapped by the Mythic Dawn.

"The Mythic Dawn, what would they want with your sister? Unless she seriously ticked them off, they wouldn't want to draw attention to themselves. You are Nirvane and I'm assuming your sister is as well, therefore, they're screwed over." She really was quite inquisitive when you gave her something to chew on.

"She did brush shoulders with them and she is only starting her training." No matter what rank she became, Antoinetta would never be able to outcast me, simply because she didn't have as much magickal essence as I did, and I had 200 years of experience where she had 20.

"They may want to sacrifice her. I would suggest trying to find one of 'Mankar Camorans Commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes' long ass title I know, but those books which were penned by Mankar Camoran himself may hold the secret to where she is." Mylina had pulled a large, dark coloured tome down from one of the higher, less seen bookshelves.

"This is the second volume but it's useless without the first, third and fourth. We need those books if we're going to divine where they took her. I guess the Mythic Dawn were the ones who assassinated the Emperor not to long ago. Try to check with the Blades, they may know more. I know one who often comes in asking for help on various things, His name is Baurus, he's staying at Luther Boards. Go check out with him and see if you can track down any more volumes." She said all that in one huge breath and started flipping through the pages.

~~L~~

I was chosen to deal with the Blade while Lucien and Vicente fed, it looked as if we would be spending a couple of days here in the city and it often got sunny here.

I found him, or at least a guy matching his description in the Boarding house, sipping a mug of Ale. He seemed downcast, he should be, he failed to save the Emperor, I didn't even know he had died; I really need to read the Black Horse courier more often.

"Baurus?" I asked when I sat down beside him, his green eyes drifted over to me cautiously.

"Valra…Xansten," I decided not to use my real name.

"I'm…part of the Legion and am helping follow up on the Emperors death, most importantly, the Mythic Dawn," I made sure, using a tad bit of silencing magick that only he would hear my voice.

He nodded and jerked his head back towards a man in the corner, he was glaring at me and I could sense Daedric magick seeping off of him. With a sharp nod towards the basement, he stood and walked into the basement, the man followed and I simply stood and using silencing magick, followed behind him silently.

When we were in the basement, he chose that moment to strike, his dagger met empty air as the blade wheeled and slashed at him with his sword, which he deflected, but he didn't sense me, till it was too late.

Laying a hand on his shoulder, I drew his life force out with a simple draining spell. He had collapsed into a decaying heap.

"Thanks, and Valra you said?" The Redguard seemed a nice enough sort. I nodded stiffly and rifled through the 'assassins' bad and found the book I needed.

"I actually just needed this," With a nod, I turned and used my recall spell and vanished with a puff of smoke.

I'm getting more dramatic by the day.

* * *

**Chapter Finish: I hope everyone enjoyed. I'd love to hear your feedback. **


	22. Chapter XXII: Tourniquet

**Authors Notes: A new chapter, and I must say, the plot certainly does thicken, slightly. It's not like a paste yet, more like canned cream, but it'll get to toothpaste eventually. Just you wait. **

**All Errors are my own. I would love a beta. **

* * *

I found Lucien lounging on my bed at the Tiber Septim when I got back, his hair was covering his face and it appeared he was naked but underneath the silken blanket.

"No sex right now, go fetch Vicente, we need to head back to the University." I said briskly and tossed his robe over him, and he responded with a deprived sigh. Ugh, is it all he thinks about?

He was dressed in under ten seconds, I swear and out the door quickly without even a kiss. Oh by Sithis, I certainly hope I didn't hurt his feelings. If he's gonna be a baby about it, or if this is just about sex, just – ugh!

Pushing the thoughts from my head, I flipped open the book and waited for him to come back with Vicente, I didn't need to get all emotional right now, if my emotions cost me to lose time and in favor, lose Anny, I will never forgive myself.

Although, I still think its funny how I'm the only one who can get by with ordering him around.

The tome was barely readable before I wanted to burn it, it wasn't really a book, just a stack of paper filled with rambling bullshit, although I did seem to sense a reoccurring theme.

He kept readdressing the reader as if the reader was a Daedra, not like as if the reader was learning, but being preached at, like he was being told what to do, not merely a cryptic suggestion.

Lucien and Vicente had entered and they both looked rather upset. What, did I do something wrong? They both have that look like when my mother had found my stash of Bosmeri erotica.

"Yes?" I asked flipping the heavy book closed and stared back with a glare.

"Since when do you take orders from a short Bosmer girl, since when do you _help _The Blades?" Vicente's eyes narrowed on me, and I suddenly felt the shimmer of magicka in use. It was Lucien's flavor, and he should know trying to sequester me would only hurt him.

I forced the spell back on him, changing it into a heat snap. His forehead broke out into a sweat and I stood, looking very Nirvane.

"Are you accusing me of being in league with the Traitor. That because I helped one of the Brotherhoods enemies to help find one of our own, I'm a traitor." Lucien's eyes seemed downcast, but Vicente stared right back at me.

His gaze's magical properties didn't faze me but it still took a steel backbone to meet my fiendish glare.

"It wouldn't be the first time a Dunmer has betrayed us." His voice was cold and I resisted the urge to kill him. I had helped this Brotherhood more then any of these people would ever now. I saved Lucien…and I've completed every contract with flying colours.

"You have no grounds, you life-draining leech." I knew my remark slapped both of them across the face like an ogre but I would not be considered a traitor.

"Both of you shut up, we need to find Antoinetta." Lucien's voice was now distant and reserved, not the usual slightly friendly, slightly cocky tone he always used.

But I complied with him – "Book is just a bunch of rambling, fanatic type of stuff, we need to get to the University and let Mylina do her thing, you two may not trust her, but I would trust her with my life. She's been my best friend for longer then you've been in the Family, Vicente. She may not be some Supra-genius sage, but there's a reason the Arch-Mage keeps her around." I tossed the book at them and Lucien caught it.

"Do whatever you have too, just find her. I'm going home, Vicente, stay with her and make sure no one kills her." And with that Lucien disappeared under the affect of a recall. Leaving the book with Vicente

I just shook my head and left the room quietly, tears brimming in my eyes. Did I really just make him so mad, he had to leave? I wiped the tears from my eyes and kept walking. I wouldn't start losing it now. I could scream and cry myself hoarse later, I could clamber up to him and beg him to forgive me later.

I don't really know what I did, but maybe, he just doesn't trust me.

But then, why should he? I am a Nirvane, I'm a Dunmer. That's reason enough. No one ever trusts us. And with good reason, everyone's heard the stories, most of them caused by stupid Telvanni but still.

I walked out onto the street, the cold evening air wafted about me and I just started to walk, not wanting to wait for Vicente, if the traitor attacked now, he could have me. It's not like he could really kill me, I'd go down the cosmic drain and end right back up in Oblivions waters.

And then I would be reborn.

~~L~~

Mylina told me everything she could, it all ended up with Green Emperor way at noon, she didn't need the fourth book to figure it out.

My breath seemed frozen every time I exhaled. The winter wind seemed to flutter about me. I had just told Vicente he might as well leave, I would just stay at the University until I managed to learn something.

He had no problems with leaving and I felt all the bridges I had built with Him and Lucien had been burned and washed away.

I couldn't help the tear that escaped.

My cloak wafted about me while I waited for the sun to move into the right position. I was standing before the Imperial Palace. The sun was almost where it was supposed to be. And then I felt it, a dim whisper of Daedric magick off to the right.

I had followed it and found a glowing map on some Princes tomb. I did a quick etch over it and found it was…Lake Arrius, north of Cheydinhal.

With a dim hope I could prove myself and save Anny, I started off towards the stable to get Shadowmere ready.

* * *

**Chapter Finish: I hope everyone enjoyed. Please tell me what you thought. I'm trying to meld part of the Main Quest with the Brotherhood, and I think I'll succeed where so many others haven't. But let's not get cocky. **

**I'd love to hear people's thoughts.  
**


End file.
